


Banjos and Brothels

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Speech, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Work, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett's a southern country music singer in the 80s/early 90s. Link is a prostitute who's made a good life and business for himself. What happens when their worlds collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @criminalmind1927 may kill me because I haven't even told her I was going to start posting this, but until I learn patience, this is how it's going to be. 
> 
> All credit goes to @sass-and-panache for encouraging me to start writing this, @criminalmind1927 for being my beta and tumblr wifey, and @DarlingLo for being my cheerleader. 💖💖💖
> 
> If I have made ANY accidental slurs or referenced any myths about sex workers, please tell me and I'll fix it asap. I 100% support all lines of sex work.

Rhett gently placed his Taylor in its case. He loved being a musician. He loved traveling and playing for the crowds. He loved the after show parties. 

But he was glad this tour was coming to an end. Not that he'd be getting much time to rest. Marvin, his manager, was giving him a week off then he would be in the studio to start writing and recording his next album. 

Rhett wasn't complaining at all, though. He loved his life. Young, wild, and free. Well, maybe not so young as he was staring down the nose at 40, but he didn't look his age and still pulled in girls ten years or more his junior, so he must be doing something right. 

Well, at least he could pull the girls in when he had time to hang out after a show. The past few weeks, though, Marvin had had them on such a grueling schedule, he hadn't been able to catch any tail. It was making him a little on edge, if he was honest. 

Rhett heard his dressing room door open and turned to see his manager coming through it. "There's my favorite artist!" Marvin had obviously been drinking through Rhett's set, his actions loud and exaggerated. "You've done so good for us this tour! Pullin' in your biggest numbers yet! I've got a treat for you to celebrate!"

Rhett raised his eyebrows. "A bottle of Jim? Or Jack? Any of the boys will do," Rhett chuckled. 

"Even better than one of the boys," Marvin said, wiggling his eyebrows, "I'm talking about one of the girls."

Now Rhett was confused. "Whatever  _ are _ you talking about?"

"You'll see," Marvin told him. "It's on the way to our last show. We'll be there in a couple hours. Make sure and grab a nap on the bus."

Marvin flashed him a big grin and sauntered out of the room. "Ooooookay," Rhett drawled out, grabbing his guitar case and clothes bag, and following behind him. 

==========

Link knew that most people didn't approve of or understand his profession, but he didn't mind. Besides, his profession of ill-repute was what allowed him his independence. 

As too young of a man, his mother had overdosed and he had been left on the streets. A man had taken him in and taken care of him, in more ways than one. When Link was a little older, he realized he had a service he could offer. 

Being pretty, discrete, and not being turned off by men allowed Link to enter a corner of the market that had been previously unfulfilled. He had started to amass his own amount of wealth when he noticed how badly some of the other sex workers around him were being treated. 

So he had used his savings to purchase a small office building, hired some open minded bodyguards, and began carefully recruiting employees. He made all his employees take preventive precautions and see a doctor every three months and had rightfully earned the reputation of being the cleanest brothel in the state, allowing him and his employees to charge premium prices. 

Except they weren't really his employees anymore. The people who worked for him were his family, free to come and go as they pleased. Not having had a family for most of his existence, once he took someone under his wing, they had a place for life. 

Twenty years after hitting the streets, he owned a large three story building, employed both men and women who he was able to pay handsomely, and had his own ranch house on a couple acres outside of town. 

Nowadays, he rarely took his own clients, preferring to act as host and ensure all of his family were being safe and treated well. And if someone caught his eye and he wanted to have a little fun? Then that was his prerogative. Since leaving his first bestower, he had made sure the sex he had was always on his terms, and since effectively retiring that meant for fun only. 

So no, most people didn't understand his life, but he was happy. 

==========

Link checked his log. Most of the time clients had to make reservations, first timers always did. Occasionally, if a client was well liked, then their favorite escort might allow them to do walk-ins. Link left that entirely up to them. 

Tonight he had a small party coming in for their first meeting. Link had the preferences of the booking client down, but not the guests he was bringing with him. He was pretty sure the name on the credit card that had been given was that of a music agent. 

It wouldn't be the first time someone of some level of importance had been in these walls, but Link could still sometimes be surprised and amused by the clientele his business attracted. He wondered what tonight would bring. 

==========

When the driver pulled the bus into a dark alley, Rhett was quite confused. Had his manager decided he was worth more dead than alive? 

"Alright, boys!" Marvin called to Rhett and his band members. "Let's go have some fun!"

Rhett exchanged confused glances with the other men as they walked around to the front of a nondescript building and into the front door. 

Link looked up to survey the group who had just entered, settling last on the tallest one bringing up the rear. Try as he might to blend in, Link suspected the man would stand out no matter the situation. When the gaze of his greenish gray eyes fixed on Link's, Link was certain of it.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Link greeted them all with a warm smile. "If I could have everyone's ID, please. Then we'll go over your preferences and get you paired up with your escort for the evening."

Rhett almost choked on his own spit.  _ Escort?  _ Was this man an escort? Rhett hadn't been with a man since signing with his label. Marvin didn't approve and said women are more willing to pay to listen to single,  _ straight  _ men, and since Rhett wasn't against sex with women he had simply abstained from being with men. 

This blue eyed god in front of him, though. Rhett wouldn't mind ending his dry spell with him. 

After Link had taken everyone's information, he insisted on proper ID for every client in case damage was done to any of his family or belongings, and he had paired everyone else up, he turned at last to the tallest man. 

"Rhett," he said, smiling. "And who can I get for you? Some pretty little thing, obviously. But do you want a young lady?" Link's smile turned flirty. "Or maybe a pretty young man is more your thing?"

A corner of Rhett's mouth ticked up. "Someone like you?"

Link's expression turned to one of impressed surprise. The big, manly types weren't always so open with flirting with other men. Link liked a man who knew what he liked and was willing to go for it. 

Before Link could answer, Marvin was interjecting. "A nice young lady will do just fine for him."

Link just caught the look of annoyance Rhett sent the man before bringing his attention back to Link. "You heard him, a nice young lady will be fine."

_ But not what you want, _ Link thought to himself. Out loud, he nodded and said, "Of course."

After the party was settled into their rooms, Link continued to think about the extraordinarily tall man with stormy eyes. 

==========

Rhett got off, because of course he did. The girl he got was pretty and knew what she was doing, but it wasn't overly satisfying for him. 

After their allotted time was up, Rhett and his entourage were gathered back in the lobby area of the building. Link gave them all business cards and assured them they were all welcome back. 

"So now that we've been here, I heard we don't hafta make an appointment?" Marvin piped up.

Link pursed his lips and tried to remain diplomatic. "If your escort chooses to allow that privilege, yes."

"And if we want to try someone new?" Rhett's deep voice carried from the back of the group. 

Link locked eyes with Rhett. "Then give me a call and I'll set something up."

Rhett slowly looked Link up and down, nodding as he did so.

Link tore his eyes away and opened his arms, gesturing towards the door. "Gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed your evening and I look forward to seeing y'all again." 

Link was holding the door open, and as Rhett was the last one to exit, he took the opportunity to place his hand between Rhett's shoulder blade, gliding his fingers down the long spine as he went. 

When Rhett smiled and gave him a wink, Link's stomach flipped. He watched the group until they rounded the corner, eyes lingering on one set of incredibly long legs. After they were out of sight, he took a deep breath. No one had affected him like that in a long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by @criminalmind1927 
> 
> Come bug me on tumblr @outofnowhere82

Rhett hadn't been able to get Link out of his mind all week. While looking out at the crowd of the last show on this tour, he kept pretending he'd see those eyes shining back at him like a beacon. He had fallen asleep every night imagining he could feel those fingers trailing up and down his back again. 

When he heard his drummer ask if any of them wanted to go back to Leander Villa, Rhett perked up. "Why? You plannin' ta go back?" he asked. 

"Was thinking about it. Wanna come with?" Mark asked. 

Rhett pretended to give it some thought before shrugging. "Sure. But make sure they give me somebody different. Somebody with blue eyes."

Mark smiled big. "I gotcha, buddy!"

Rhett smiled to himself. At least maybe he'd get to see Link again. 

==========

Link was confused. He had manned the phones almost 24/7 all week long hoping to hear that deep and alluring voice. And every night he poured over the reservations, just to be sure a Rhett McLaughlin was on the guest list. So when the Mark that had been in Rhett's party previously had called the night before, Link's heart had started pounding, but instead he had booked a "James" as his guest. 

Now, before Link stood Mark and a man who was decidedly not James. 

Trying to keep his composure, Link greeted the two men. "Well, hello there. Now, I was expecting a," Link feigned looking at his appointment book, "'James' as your guest tonight, Mr. Brown." A smile teased Link's lips as he looked to Rhett to explain himself. 

Rhett chuckled, the deep sound reverberating in the air and Link swore he could feel it in his chest. "Middle name's James," Rhett explained. "Kinda a habit for my guys to list me as that so people can't find me."

Link quirked an eyebrow. "And what kind of people would be looking for you? I run a clean establishment."

This time Rhett's laugh bellowed out of him. "Nothin' seedy. Promise. Just crazy fans."

"Hmm. Fans, huh? If you say so, but I better not find out otherwise," Link told him. Link hoped he was telling the truth, because he'd hate to have to put him on the restricted list. 

Rhett continued to smile at Link as he paged the girls who would be taking care of them that night. Mark's girl appeared first and was more than happy to leave Rhett waiting with Link. 

While they were waiting Link looked Rhett up and down. He was wearing tight wrangler jeans, cowboy boots, and a pearl snap green plaid shirt. Link wondered if maybe he was a rodeo star or something. He had the look.

"So you missed me, huh?" Link started to ask, planning to use their alone time to flirt, but at that moment Verona showed up for Rhett. Rhett smiled an apology and followed the girl down the hall. 

==========

Things went about the same for Rhett this time as they had the week before. He had a good enough time, all considering, but didn't get off until he imagined the blue eyes looking up at him belonged to a different face. 

As before, Link escorted them out and let his hand linger on Rhett. 

This continued for a few weeks. Rhett always made sure he had someone else to go with, and he requested a new girl every time. After the fourth or fifth time, when he was done, rather than waiting in the room, he got dressed and headed back to the lobby. Link was the real reason he came each week and maybe he could get a few minutes alone with him.

Link, for his part, knew he was absolutely infatuated with the tall and mysterious man. He looked forward to the weekend and getting to see him. They would occasionally get a flirty comment in here and there, but it was mostly that they shared coy smiles and longing looks.

When Rhett appeared in the lobby ten minutes before his time was up, Link looked at him in concern. "Everything satisfactory?" he asked. 

"Everything's fine," Rhett assured him. "We were just done and I felt bad taking up the girl's time."

"Ahh. You know, Rhett," Link decided to be bold. He 100% only took clients on his terms, but he was tired of watching Rhett come in every week, sleep with a new girl, and walk out without him being aware of all his options. "You've been here quite a few times now. You don't have to make a reservation anymore."

Rhett raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I thought you said the girls had to extend that offer? And honestly, as lovely as I promise they all have been, I'm not looking to settle on one of them."

Link leaned over his podium and gave Rhett a crooked half smile. "And if it's not one of the girls extending this offer?"

Rhett's eyes shot open and his heart was pounding. He was opening his mouth to say something when his bass player rounded the corner. He snapped his mouth shut and looked at Link in regret. 

Link was trying not to be irritated by the other man's arrival. He had pieced together that Rhett wasn't able to openly be with men, but had hoped he'd be able to talk him into coming alone. He plastered a smile on his face and wished the two farewell. On their way out, Link placed his hand on Rhett's arm. "Please consider my offer." He squeezed Rhett's arm and let him continue on his way. 

===========

Rhett hadn't gone last week. At the time it had seemed prudent. The unwritten stipulation of his contract was no sex with men. Link was definitely a man. A beautiful, sexy, alluring man, but a man. Now it was Tuesday night and Rhett was full of remorse over not going. 

He pulled out the card Link had given them almost two months ago and stared at the number on it. Not that he didn't have the number memorized. Not that he hadn't fantasized about calling and having all manners of conversation with Link. 

Link had told him he didn't need to make a reservation, with the implication that he'd be the one Rhett would get if he dropped in. Rhett looked at his watch. It was still early enough he could make the two hour drive, spend a couple hours with Link, and make it back in time for a few hours of sleep before hitting the recording studio tomorrow morning. 

With a deep breath Rhett picked up his phone and began to dial.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday evenings were typically slow. Not too many clients coming in and not too many reservations being made. Link had brought the portable phone into the lounge area and was reading a book. The phone almost scared him when it rang.

"Leander Villa, Link speaking. How can I help you this evening?" he said pleasantly into the phone. 

"Hi, Link. It's me," a voice Link would recognize anywhere said into his ear. "Um, I mean, it's-"

"Hi, Rhett." Even though he had become a weekly regular, Rhett had never called himself before. He was technically always a guest of whoever he came with. Link was curious to see how this call went. 

"Oh, you knew who it was," Rhett said, surprised. 

Link smiled to himself. "And how can I help you tonight?"

Rhett cleared his throat. "Remember? How you said I was welcome to come in without a reservation?"

"Of course I remember, sugar britches," Link said, his voice dripping saccharin, but internally his mind was racing. What had he done today? Would he have time for a shower? He should probably at least brush his teeth. 

"Are you free tonight?" Rhett asked tentatively. "My apartment is in Gonzales, so I'm at least an hour and a half away, but I just thought I'd see…" his voice trailed off as he waited for an answer. 

"Yeah, I can make that work. Not much goin' on here t'nite," Link said, looking around at the empty lobby. 

"Uh, great. Okay. I guess I'll see you in a couple hours?"

"That's perfect, see you then," Link answered, then hanging up the phone. He sat there smiling, the phone against his face, clutched in both hands. Rhett was coming to see him. 

Rhett was coming to  _ see him. _ Sure it was probably because of long standing pent up sexual desires, but Link didn't care. He had heard the girls talking. They all said how sweet and kind he was. And how nice and thick his dick was when they rode him. Well tonight it was his turn and he was going to enjoy it. 

==========

Rhett quickly showered and got dressed. Fortunately, he knew the back roads into Austin and knew where he could and couldn't speed. Once on the north side of town, though, he didn't know those roads as well and drove the speed limit. 

By the time he reached Leander he felt like he had been edging for at least an hour. The prospect of being with a man again, of being with  _ Link _ was almost too much. He decided to take a few minutes to settle himself down. Finally feeling collected enough, he got out of his truck and headed inside. 

Link was waiting at the podium with Carol, who would be manning the front while he was occupied. When Rhett walked through the door, Link's stomach flopped and he felt like he was going to be sick. 

Link chastised himself. He was a professional. There was no reason for this gorgeous blond haired giant to make him weak in the knees. Then Rhett's eyes locked with his, the desire in them more evident than ever before. 

_ You're a professional, _ Link reminded himself. "Hey, sexy. I'm glad you could make it tonight. Alone." He noticed Rhett wince and hurried to his side. "Hey, don't worry," he said, dropping his acting voice. "No one will ever know you were here. You would never know if one of your friends came without you unless they told you, and they won't know about you unless you tell them. Okay?" He placed a hand on Rhett's arm, rubbing up and down. 

Rhett smiled. "Sorry I reacted. I'm not worried about anyone here saying anything, but I still worry about Marvin finding out."

"Well, why don't I spend a little time distracting you from your worries?" Link asked, giving Rhett a wink.

Rhett slipped an arm around Link's waist. "Sounds good, baby."

Link swallowed more butterflies as he led Rhett to the room they'd be in. All the girls had told him that Rhett preferred to basically sit back and enjoy the show. He wasn't just a bump on a log or anything, he was an active participant, just not as aggressive as some guys were. 

That's why Link was surprised when, as soon as the door shut, Rhett turned around and had Link shoved up against it. Rhett's mouth was hot and wet against his, tongue immediately begging for entrance. Link willingly took everything Rhett was throwing at him. This might not be what he was expecting; it was even better. 

Rhett's mouth made its way along Link's jaw and down his neck. "You're so amazing," Rhett was saying against his skin between kisses. "So pretty, smell so good, taste like an angel."

Link almost wanted to laugh, what did an angel even taste like? And he usually didn't care for being called pretty, but with Rhett's mouth on him, he didn't seem to mind. 

Rhett's hands wandered down Link's side and back to grab his ass. Each cheek fit perfectly in a hand and Rhett moaned into his neck before biting on his clavicle. 

Link's hands went to Rhett's hair, holding on and pressing his mouth tighter to him. When Rhett slid his hands to the back of Link's thighs and swiftly picked him up, Link gasped and held on. Link wasn't little by any means, but Rhett picked him up and threw him on the bed like he was nothing. 

Link lay there looking up at Rhett, while Rhett looked back at him with a hungry predator look in his eyes. Then Rhett's hands were on Link's waist, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up. Link helped get it the rest of the way off as Rhett climbed on top of him.

"My God, you're gorgeous," Rhett said, running his hands down Link's chest and drinking in the image before him. "You're so toned, just look at those arms. And this stomach," he said, gently caressing. "I could eat you up."

Rhett leaned forward and immediately latched on to one of Link's nipples, licking and nibbling on the hard nub. Link couldn't stop himself from beginning to squirm and moan, and he didn't want to stop. Everywhere Rhett's mouth touched left a trail of fire behind. 

Rhett made his way down to the waistband of Link's pants. He carefully and slowly undid the button and lowered the zipper. Rhett kept his eyes on Link's as he slid jeans and underwear off his hips, Link raising up slightly to help Rhett out. Once they were down to mid-thigh Rhett lost patience and jerked the offended clothes off as quickly as he could. 

Rhett was kneeling at the end of the bed and Link spread his legs, letting his hand trail down his stomach. "I think one of us is wearing too many clothes." 

Rhett looked down as if he were surprised to still be dressed. He quickly stood up and began undoing buttons as fast as his large hands would let him. 

Link giggled. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Rhett asked. "Because you look like a mirage to me. No way should one person be as sexy as you are."

Link had been trying to let all the compliments Rhett was giving him roll off his back. Some guys just liked to give praise during sex. But something about Rhett was getting under his skin already and he started blushing. "Just hurry up and get undressed so you can get back to me." 

Link's smile spurred Rhett on and he quickly shed the rest of his clothes and climbed back into bed, settling between Link's legs. When hips touched and dicks pressed together, both men let out moans of pleasure. 

"Fuck, Rhett. You feel so good against me," Link told him, bringing hands up to his face and pulling him in for another kiss. 

They were both grinding against one another, mouths warring for control when Rhett pulled back. "Tell me there's lube in here somewhere."

Link laughed. "You bet my ass there is. In the drawer. And, um…" he bit his lip as Rhett looked at him questioningly. "Be careful? It's kinda been a while." Geez, how stupid was it for him to admit that, he wondered. 

"Oh," Rhett said, eyes full of surprise. "Really?"

Link shrugged. "I own the place. I only take clients when I want to. When someone looks like fun."

Rhett could feel his heart pounding in his chest. What did that mean, really? "Well, thanks for putting the pressure on," he said, trying to laugh but halfway coughing instead. 

"Hey, relax. I'm having  _ lots _ of fun so far," he said, rolling his hips up to accentuate his point. 

"Right, well tell me if I go too fast through this part," Rhett said, reaching for the lube. "Cuz it's not that I mind, but holy shit am I ready to fuck you."

Link closed his eyes, Rhett's words shooting a wave of desire right through him. "Don't worry, it shouldn't take long to get me ready. I'm halfway there."

Rhett drizzled the lube on his fingers and reached between Link's legs. Even though he was tight, Link obviously knew how to relax and he easily slipped a finger in.

Link was amazed at how good just one of Rhett's fingers felt. Sure he had big hands, but damn. This was like magic. Quickly he was asking for two fingers and then more. 

"Nevermind. Fuck me now, Rhett. I'm ready, I promise. And if it hurts a little, I'm not actually one to complain," he said, his body aching to be filled by Rhett. 

Rhett nodded, rolling on a condom and lining himself up, pressing inside of Link with care. He had to stop for a moment once the head of his dick was in Link's ass. It had been years since he had done this, sure, but he  _ never  _ remembered it feeling this good. After a couple deep breaths, he continued his slow thrust into Link. 

Link tilted his hips to meet Rhett when he bottomed out. He was breathing heavily and holding on to Rhett, trying to ground himself. "Move, please," he said when Rhett seemed content to be still. 

Rhett started off slow and Link pulled him down to kiss him again. He wanted as many contact points between the two of them as possible. To that end, he wrapped his legs around Rhett's hips, pulling him in deeper and encouraging him to go faster. 

Rhett was dizzy, his whole body tingling like he was high or drunk or both. He could feel his orgasm building so he quickly began searching for the right angle to bring Link along with him. He heard Link's gasp a moment after he felt Link twitch around his dick. Now that he found the right angle, he chased his orgasm. 

Link felt like he was having an out of body experience. He had been with hundreds of men and more than his share of women and never,  _ never _ had he felt like this. He knew he was going to come untouched, for the first time ever, and the thought made him shake even more than he already was.

Link couldn't stop the build up within him and when he gave himself over to it, he felt like he was melting and bursting all the same time. He was shaking so violently he was sure he'd never stop. 

As Rhett felt Link come undone beneath him there was nothing he could do to stop his own release. He continued pounding into Link, who had gone limp in his arms until he was so overstimulated he thought he might combust. He collapsed on top of Link, quickly gathering him in his arms and rolling them to the side, unfortunately sliding out of Link as he did so.

He quickly pulled off the condom, tied it, and threw it. He usually wasn't so reckless and would aim for a trashcan, but he just wanted to hold Link and enjoy his glow.

"So that was-" he started to say. 

"Yeah, it was," Link answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Link lay there wrapped up in Rhett's arms, having just had the best orgasm of his life, and he honestly didn't even know what to think. But he knew he really hoped Rhett would want to do that again. Not right now, he was actually kinda wiped, but again another time. 

"So, are you a musician or something?" Link asked out of the blue. 

"Um, yeah? You didn't know?" Rhett asked, mildly surprised. He wasn't  _ famous  _ famous, but his name was pretty well known in the Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas and Louisiana area. 

"No, but I'm horrible with names," Link said, kissing his neck while fingers raked through Rhett's chest hair. "What kind of music do you play? I'd ask for the name of a song you sing, but I wouldn't know it regardless," Link chuckled. 

"Ahh, well, I play country western music. I'm mostly a singer, can pick a little guitar, and the guys I usually come with are part of my band," Rhett explained. "Since you don't know song names, maybe next time I'll just bring my guitar and play something for you."

"Next time, huh?" Link tried to sound nonchalant. "Think there'll be a next time?"

"Well, truth be told, I hope there is," Rhett told him honestly. "It might'a been a few years since I've been with a man, but I'm pretty dang sure it was never that good. I'll chase that high again as long as you'll let me."

Link had dropped out of high school and had less than typical teenage years, but he knew the expression "feeling like a kid in high school," and if he had to guess, that's how Rhett was making him feel. 

"Hmm, we might be able to arrange that," Link said, sliding his hand up into Rhett's hair and pulling him down for a kiss. 

"So what'dya do for fun when you're not taking care of this place?" Rhett asked once Link relinquished his mouth. 

"Oh!" Link said, mildly surprised by the question. "I'm actually pretty much always here. These people are my family. I take care of them. We take care of each other. I read a lot. A lot, a lot, but I guess I don't really get out much."

"Well, that's a shame. A guy like you should be getting out. Letting someone show him a good time," Rhett told him.

"That an offer, McLaughlin?" Link asked with a laugh. Rhett was trying to figure out how to answer that, tell him he'd like nothing more, but being here at all was such a risk, when Link continued. "Besides, you showed me a good time tonight right here. Didn't even have to leave home."

Rhett hummed in response. He hadn't been lying about saying Link should be out being shown a good time, but now that Link teased about  _ him _ being the one to do just that, that was exactly what Rhett wanted to do. But even if he could get away with being at Leander Villa in general and seeing Link, he'd never be able to be seen in public with him. He should just give up on that pipe dream now.

Rhett's hand was tracing up and down Link's back and Link could tell he was deep in thought over something. He was tempted to break his reverie, but was enjoying being lost in Rhett's hold too much. 

"I hate to say this," Rhett said, gathering Link in tight and kissing in his hair, "but I need to get going. Gotta be in the studio early in the morning and I've got a decent drive back home."

Link wanted to ask for five more minutes, to ask when Rhett thought he'd be back, but that would be unprofessional and he was anything but.

"Of course. I understand," Link said, getting up and putting his clothes back on. 

To his surprise, when he bent over to pick up his pants, Rhett came up behind him and grabbed his hips, pulling their bodies together. "Man, what a sight," Rhett's voice rumbled in his ear, lips then ghosting on the skin behind it.

Link finished shimmying into his pants and turned around, throwing his arms around Rhett's neck. "I guess you're gonna have to come back for another peek."

Rhett smiled, leaning down for another kiss. "I guess I will."

Slowly they managed to finish getting dressed, hands grabbing for each other impeding the process. In the lobby, though, Rhett figured he was supposed to keep his hands to himself. As Link walked him out, he was trying to think of more to say, wanting to prolong their goodbye, sleep be damned.

"I don't know when I'll be back," he told Link. 

Link just nodded. "That's okay. The offer to just call or come on in still stands."

"Right," Rhett nodded absently. "Sure, thanks. I…" He wanted to say more but wasn't even sure what he was trying to say, so stood there looking at Link as if begging for help. 

Link was feeling swept away by how...much Rhett was. Everything about him, he couldn't even put words to it. "Why don't you just call me when you get a chance. Even...just to talk."

Link could feel Carol giving him an odd look from the podium, but he ignored her.

Rhett's face showed surprise, and maybe a little relief. "Okay, sounds good. We'll...talk soon." He looked at Link, his eyes now asking a different question. 

Link couldn't resist. He lifted up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Rhett's mouth. "Soon," he said, answering Rhett's smile with one of his own as Rhett walked out. 

Returning to the podium, Carol gave Link a casual look. "So was that a billable session, or…?"

Link sighed. "Honestly? I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I haven't mentioned it in a while, @criminalmind1927 is my beautiful beta 💖
> 
> Join me on tumblr @outofnowhere82.

Rhett wanted to call Link again. Just chat like he had suggested, but what were they supposed to talk about? Plus, what if Link had just been being nice by the offer to call anytime? He was pretty sure that wasn't a typical service given at Leander Villa. 

Thursday after finishing their recording for the day Scott, his bass player, asked if he planned on going out to the Villa over the weekend. He had to laugh. "Every weekend one of you is asking if I wanna go out there. I'm not sure if y'all are obsessed with the place or just think I can't get laid on my own."

Scott looked mortified. "Nah, man! I'm sure you can! I don't know, I prefer to go with you cuz you're chill about it. Some of the other guys either talk about how scandalous it is or talk down about the girls. Makes me uncomfortable."

Rhett could feel his body starting to heat up. "Really? None of them say that kinda shit in front of me. Better not, either. Everybody there's just makin' a livin', same as you and me."

Scott nodded. "I agree. Now if you wanna talk about how talented some of them are at their jobs, I might be up to talk about that," he said, elbowing at Rhett suggestively. 

"Heh, right," Rhett responded, trying to fake a smile. He definitely wouldn't be talking about how talented Link was with anyone. 

"So you wanna go out tomorrow night?" Scott pressed. 

"Umm, sure. Why not." Rhett's stomach was turning. He didn't want to fuck another random girl, but he did want to see Link again, even if only for a few minutes. 

"Awesome! I'll call and reserve us a couple girls," Scott said, getting into his truck. 

"Great," Rhett said, faking another smile and getting into his own truck. 

==========

Link hung up the phone after taking a reservation. Rhett was coming the following evening with one of his friends again. He shouldn't have been surprised. Just because Rhett had given in to temptation once didn't mean he was going to stop his usual m.o.

Link slammed the reservation book shut. He knew he shouldn't be upset. He knew he had no hold over Rhett and his actions. Still, he couldn't stop himself from being a little...jealous. They'd had such a good time the other night. He didn't want to share Rhett. 

Whatever. He had 24 hours to get his emotions in check before Rhett would be there. 

===========

Rhett kept his face as passive as possible as he and Scott entered Leander Villa. There Link was, standing under the soft light and looking as gorgeous as always. 

"Evening gentlemen," Link greeted them, his eyes lingering on Rhett. 

Scott noticed and sent him a quizzical look. Rhett just gave a barely noticeable shrug. Too quick, their girls were there and leading them away. 

Rhett just sat on the bed letting the small redhead kiss and rub on him, trying to get him to show interest. Finally he had to stop her. "Honey, can you do me a favor and go get Link for me? I...need'ta speak to him for a minute." As her eyes started to fill with tears, he rushed to comfort her. "Don't cry, darlin! This has nothin' to do with you! I just need to talk to him. Please."

She nodded, wiping her eyes as she left the room. Rhett flopped back onto the bed. What  _ was _ he doing? 

Link heard sniffling and looked up to see Suzy headed towards him, obviously holding back tears. What had happened? "What's wrong, sweetie? Did Rhett do something to you?" Lord help him, don't let that be the case. Link's heart wouldn't be able to take it.

She shook her head. "He just said he wanted to talk to you. I think he doesn't like me or somethin. He wouldn't get hard, and he's never sent someone away before."

Her shoulders started shaking and Link felt sympathetic for her. "Oh, hon. I don't think that's the problem, but I'll go talk to him and find out. Can you pull yourself together and handle the phone while I go talk to him?" Link asked, offering her some tissues and a smile. 

She nodded, taking the tissues. "I can do that."

With another smile Link headed towards the room Rhett was in. His legs were shaking and he just wanted to break out in a run to get to Rhett, his mind reeling with the implication of Rhett sending Suzy away and asking for him. 

When there was a knock on the door, Rhett got up to open it. He was greeted with a very concerned Link. "What's going on? My girl came to me with tears-"

Rhett grabbed Link, shutting the door behind him and pressing their mouths together. Link was stiff with surprise for a moment before melting into the kiss.

"I'm sorry if I hurt that girl's feelings. I just-I couldn't stop thinking about you," Rhett told him, returning to nuzzle and nibble on Link's neck. 

Link closed his eyes and threaded his fingers into Rhett's hair. "S'okay. I'll talk to her. Do you want me to stay with you now…?" He wasn't really expecting Rhett to say yes, but he'd end up kicking himself if he didn't at least ask.

"Can't," Rhett said, continuing his assault on Link's neck and tugging his shirt down to bite his clavicle. "But I had to get a taste of you. I'll come again during the week. Call you when I get done working."

He didn't wait for an answer as he went back to Link's mouth, claiming it with his tongue. Link moaned in response, giving his hair a tug. He was pretty sure he'd never get tired of tasting Link, the lingering taste of peppermint he always had. 

Link pulled back, breathless. "I'll be waiting. But if you don't want to get caught, I better leave soon."

Rhett growled at Link's statement, knowing it to be true. He held Link as tight to him as he could, burying his face in his neck, breathing him in. "Okay, go. Before I say fuck it and fuck you."

Link giggled. "That's not much of a threat for me, but I know that's not what you want today." He couldn't resist giving Rhett one last kiss, then slipped out of the room. 

Left alone, and now very much hard, Rhett knew he was going to have to take things into his own hands. He had to laugh at himself. Sitting there in a brothel and he still ended up fucking his own fist. What was his life? 

==========

Back in Scott's truck Scott stared straight ahead as he drove. "I thought you and that Link guy were kinda friends. Ya hardly looked at him tonight. You guys have a fight?"

Rhett's stomach dropped in fear. "What? No? That's ridiculous." He shifted in his seat and looked out the window. 

"I wouldn't tell anyone," Scott said softly. "I know how it is. I'm happy enough being with women, but I've been there once or twice. As a teenager."

Rhett didn't say anything else the entire way back and Scott didn't push the issue.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole ride home Rhett had thought about what Scott had said, but he couldn't bring himself to respond. It'd be nice to have someone he could trust to go with him when he saw Link, so it didn't seem quite so much like he was sneaking off. Still, he wasn't completely sure if Marvin could break their contract and he wasn't ready to risk it.

Then, on Monday Marvin told them they'd be recording late all week. Which meant no seeing Link. It was driving Rhett crazy. He had never felt this drawn to someone before. It was exhilarating and a little embarrassing. Maybe he could call him, for just a few minutes. Maybe hearing his voice would release some of the tension in his chest. 

On his way home Rhett grabbed some takeout, ate quickly, and hopped in the shower before grabbing his phone out of the cradle. He chewed on his lip as he dialed and put the phone to his ear.

"Leander Villa, Link speaking. How can I help you this evening?" that beautiful voice sang through the phone. 

"Hey, Link."

"Rhett! Please tell me that you're on your way but decided halfway here to call and surprise me?" Link said, sounding excited. 

"Unfortunately not, darlin'. Why, you missin' me?" Rhett teased. 

Link was, in fact, missing him, he just wasn't sure how much to let on. "Oh, you mighta crossed my mind a time or two," he teased back. "So you're not coming out tonight?" Link confirmed, trying to convey his pout through the phone. 

"No," Rhett said with a sigh. "Marvin has up recording late all week so we can be done and ready to go back on tour in a few weeks."

"Well, dang. That's a shame. Can you talk a bit, then? I like listening to that voice," Link said. 

"Yeah, was hoping your offer to just talk would still be good," Rhett said, biting his lip again. 

"Honey, every offer I've made you will stand unless or until I say otherwise," Link assured him. "But if you wanna chat a bit, give me your number and I'll call you back from my personal line."

Rhett gave him his number and waited for the phone to ring. Right about when Rhett thought Link wasn't going to call him back, the phone rang. 

"I'm sorry, honey," Link said when Rhett answered. "One of my guys is sick and I took a minute to check on him."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Rhett replied, not happy at the subtle reminder that Link housed men at Leander Villa, too. Link called everyone there his friends and family, but was he sleeping with any of them? Why did the thought make Rhett so jealous? 

"So what'dya want to talk about?" Link asked cheerfully. 

"Uhh..." Despite the wait time for Link to call him back, Rhett hadn't thought of any topics of conversation. Then he noticed his guitar stand. "I promised to play you a song. If you wanted to hear something?"

Link had been thinking about Rhett singing since he had suggested it. As sexy as his speaking voice was, Link could only imagine what Rhett's singing would do to him. "I would  _ love _ to hear you sing."

"Okay, give me a minute to grab my guitar and get situated," Rhett told him. 

Link heard the phone being set down and Rhett's footsteps fall away and come back. There was a minute of light guitar sounds, Link guessed that Rhett was checking the tuning, and then the low twang of the guitar carried itself into the phone. 

_ There's a lot of ways of saying what I want to say to you _

_ There's songs and poems and promises and dreams that might come true _

_ But I won't talk of starry skies or moonlight on the ground _

_ I'll come right out and tell you I'd just love to lay you down _

_ Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear _

_ Lay you down and tell you all the things a ...man loves to hear _

_ I'll let you know how much it means just having you around _

_ Oh darlin' how I'd love to lay you down _

Link smiled when he caught Rhett's falter as he sang the word "man." He imagined that wasn't how he usually sang the song. But damn if the song didn't get to him. Link could imagine Rhett coming home after a few weeks on the road, taking him in his arms, and gently setting him down in their bed, doing everything mentioned in the song.

Link heard the clanking of the phone being picked up and Rhett was back. 

"What'dya think?" Rhett asked, a little nervous about his song choice. Not because he  _ didn't  _ want Link to read into it, but because he kinda did.

"It's a beautiful song, Rhett," Link admitted. "Although I bet that's not the version you play live," he said with a laugh. 

"So you caught that, huh?" Rhett chuckled. "Figured I'd change that one word since right now you're the one I'm wishin' I was layin' down."

"Oh, yeah? Gonna whisper pretty love words in my ear?" Link asked. 

"If that's what you want, baby," Rhett said, his voice going rough. 

"You know what I want, Rhett?" Link asked. "I wanna hear what you'd do to me if I was there with you right now."

"You wanna know what I'd do to you if you were here? In  _ my _ bed?" Rhett's dick was swelling just at the visual of Link naked and wanting in his space. 

"Yes, honey. Please tell me," Link said, his voice getting breathy. 

"Well, first off, whatever you're wearing? I'd slowly peel it off, making sure to take the time to appreciate that toned chest and stomach of yours with my mouth," Rhett began. 

"Oh, yes, honey, what next?" Link asked, running his around on the very chest Rhett was picturing. 

"Then I'd get you out of your pants, baby," Rhett continued. "Get you spread out on my bed. My dick’s gettin' wet just thinkin bout it."

Link gave a small moan, "Mine, too."

Rhett's dick jumped at the confirmation that Link was enjoying what he was hearing. "Then I'd grab that long cock in my hand, giving a couple teasing strokes as I kissed from you from knee to hip."

"Ohhh, Rhett. You're such a tease," Link whined. 

"Now I hope you're alone," Rhett told him, "because I want you to wrap one of your slender hands around that gift of a dick and pretend it's my mouth takin you in, cuz that's what's happening next, baby."

"Oh, fuck. That's so hot Rhett," Link groaned into the phone. 

"Yeah? Well, I'm gonna work you over. There's so much tongue and slobber everywhere you're soaked. I'm gonna take you in as far as I can, letting you hit the back of my throat. Unfortunately, my mouth's not as big as I'd like it to be, baby, but I've still got my hand stroking you, don't worry."

"S'okay," Link assured him through panting breaths. "You still feel so good on me. Could come just like this."

"Ah, but then my mouth leaves you, cuz I'm not done having fun," Rhett smirks. 

"Fuck," Link said, removing his hand from his cock and waiting to see what Rhett says next. 

"Now I'm gonna flip you over to your stomach, grab those hips, and make you present that tight ass to me." Rhett was trying to wait to touch himself until he got to the part of the fantasy that he entered Link, but he was painfully hard already. He didn't know how much longer he'd last. 

"I'm gonna get my hands on those beautiful cheeks and squeeze, separating them so I can get a good look at that tight, twitching hole before I lean down and get my tongue on it."

Link spit on his finger and reached between his legs, letting loose a chain of moans and "ohh's" as he thought about Rhett's tongue in it's place. 

"Yeah, baby," Rhett encouraged him. "Make pretty noises for daddy. I'm gonna get you all wet and loose and just when you think you can't stand any more stimulation, you're gonna feel my cock pressing on that glorious hole."

"Yes, Rhett, fuck me, please!" Link needed to hear Rhett say it. Needed to hear how Rhett would fill him up again, make him so full.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you, baby," Rhett assured him, and finally allowing himself to grab his own cock. "And if you're in my bed, that means you're mine and no one else's." 

Rhett didn't realize how much he was not just letting the fantasy get out of control, but that he was really telling Link his every thought. Neither of them seemed to notice though, and Link answered with, "Don't wanna be."

"Gonna ride you raw baby, when you're mine. Gonna take you so fast and so hard," Rhett's hand moving as fast and hard as he told Link he wanted to go. "You're not gonna be able to walk straight for a week when I'm done with you."

"Yes, yes, Rhett! I need-I need to come now," Link whimpered, holding back his orgasm until Rhett said it was okay.

"Come for me, baby," Rhett said, his voice thick and dropping down even lower than normal. "I want you to come, Link."

His name on Rhett's lips did it for him as much as the pet name and dirty talk. At Rhett's command he was coming all over his hand. "Rhett!" he screamed into the phone. 

"Yes, baby. Fuck, you're so good for me, Link," Rhett said, furiously chasing his own release. 

Stroking himself through the last of his orgasm, Link encouraged Rhett. "Fill me up, honey. Mark me with your come. I wanna take everything you can give me."

With a grunt Rhett was coming. 

They both sat there on the phone, breathing heavy. 

"That was amazing, Rhett," Link told him. "I never understood the appeal of phone sex before, not really. But you made me a believer."

Rhett chuckled. "That was pretty good, but if it's all the same, I'll take real sex with you over phone sex any day of the week."

"Come out this weekend. Stay with me." Had he just invited Rhett to  _ stay _ with him. He had it bad.

Rhett went back to chewing his lip. He'd love nothing more than to stay the weekend with Link, but he didn't know how possible that would be. "Let me check with the guys? See who's up to what? I can't promise anything, though," he told Link regretfully. 

"Can you promise to call again? If you can't make it out?"

"Yeah, baby. I can do that."

With that small bit of hope, Link told Rhett goodbye, checked to make sure the night phone operator had arrived, and headed home. And if, when he tucked himself into bed, he arranged his pillows to make a Rhett sized lump to snuggle back against, that was his own business. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to kinktober, the next chapter of this will be posted Oct 2nd


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday afternoon Rhett was sitting on his couch, drinking a beer, when there was a pounding on his door. Tossing back the last of his beer, he placed the empty on the coffee table and went to answer. 

He was greeted by Scott, who immediately walked in, thumping Rhett on the chest. "Take a shower. Get dressed. We're going out and I got a surprise for you," he smirked. 

Scott was known to be a little wild, but going out meant Rhett wasn't sitting at home wondering what Link was doing and if he could get out there to see him without anyone knowing. Being close with your band was great until you just wanted a little space. 

"Alright, gimme ten minutes."

==========

They weren't in the truck long when Rhett knew where they were going. Looking at Scott sideways, he asked, "Is it still a surprise if I know where we're goin?"

Scott chuckled. "You can tell me when we get there."

Sure enough, about an hour later they were pulling into the lot next to Leander Villa. Rhett wasn't mad, since he'd undoubtedly get to see Link, but he wasn't really looking to be with any girl today, so he wasn't sure what to say. 

Inside, Link greeted them with his usual bright smile and Rhett's stomach gave a little twist. That decided it. He'd sit in the room and pine, but he wasn't having sex with anyone. 

Link was making small talk with Scott when a stocky, probably early 30s man came out and put his arm around Scott. Scott smiled big and looked over at Rhett, whose eyes were practically bugging out. With a chuckle Scott said, "I wanted to do something to show you that you could trust me. I know how Marvin is and I won't tell 'im. Plus, truthfully," he looked to the man waiting patiently at his side, "it's not like this is going to be a hardship on me."

With one last laugh he told Rhett, "Today, be with who ya want. I ain't judging." Then he was headed off, leaving Rhett standing there stunned. 

Link walked around to Rhett's side and placed a hand on his arm. "You okay, hon?" he asked gently. 

Rhett looked down at Link. "He told me that he was into guys back in the day, but I didn't think…"

Link smiled. "Well what are you gonna do about it now that he's put all his cards on the table? Are you gonna waste an opportunity?"

Grinning, Rhett leaned down and picked up Link bridal style. "Never gonna waste an opportunity with you, baby," he said, kissing Link on the neck. "Now tell me where we're goin'."

Once in the room, Rhett set Link on the bed and began placing languid kisses on his neck, taking his time to savor every taste. "You're so beautiful," Rhett murmured against Link's skin as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Don't even have to fuck. I could spend the whole time just looking and tasting. You're exquisite."

When it came to the bedroom, Link wasn't shy. He was experienced, knew what he liked and what felt good. He was comfortable being the recipient of physical and emotional praise during a session with a client. He had heard those words before. But not from Rhett, not with that sincerity. 

Trying to deflect from what he was feeling, Link decided to tease Rhett. "Now, honey, these sessions are supposed to be about you. What you want. Not you spending the whole time takin care of me."

Rhett ceased the exploration of his mouth and looked Link in the eyes. "And if this is what I want? To spend every moment with you just making you feel good, feel special. Can I do that,  _ baby _ ?"

Link couldn't do anything but nod. He wanted Rhett. In every way possible. The fast and rough, the soft and sweet, he suddenly wanted it all.

So Link let Rhett spend their time together that day giving lazy kisses, holding him close, and ultimately using his hand to give Link a torturously slow release. Link felt loved and cherished in a way he certainly never had before. He didn't know what to do with those feelings, though. 

As their time drew to a close, Rhett gathered Link up against him as close as possible. "After next week I'm gonna be on tour again. I'll come see you before I leave, but then I don't know for sure when I'll see you again."

Link's chest tightened. Logically he knew Rhett would leave to go on tour again, but Link wasn't ready there were too many new feelings he wanted to work through first. "Can you call me, at least?"

Rhett sighed. "Honestly, I don't know, baby. Maybe if I get a minute alone somewhere, but it's basically seven men crammed on a bus or I'm on stage in some bar."

"Right," Link said, feeling disheartened. "Well, I'll be here when you get back."

Rhett grabbed Link's chin and tilted his face up. "I promise to come see you next week before I leave. Okay, baby?"

Link tried to nod but Rhett's mouth was on his, his tongue begging for entrance. Link happily opened up, savoring the taste of Rhett on his tongue. 

==========

"Thank you," Rhett said out of the blue as Scott drove them. 

Scott laughed. "No thanks necessary, man. I haven't been railed like that since college, felt good."

Rhett choked on his own spit at Scott's words, and when he was finally able to turn the coughs into a laugh, he said, "I really don't need to know the details."

Scott chuckled. "Fair enough. What I mean to say is, if you need some time with your boyfriend again, just let me know. I don't mind covering for you."

Rhett's brow wrinkled. "S'not my boyfriend."

Scott regarded him for a moment. "Hmm, well, whatever he is to you, offer stands."

"S'not my boyfriend," Rhett said again, so low he could barely hear it himself. Rhett wouldn't mind if he was, though. 

==========

Rhett cursed how far away Leander Villa was from where he lived. It was like Marvin was purposely filling their time so Rhett couldn't get out there. They were going out of town Sunday afternoon and here it was almost Friday night. Defeated he decided to give Link a call. 

When Link answered the phone it was like his voice was a refreshing wave settling Rhett down. How was he going to manage while on the road, not even able to hear his voice? 

"Hey, baby," Rhett said, his throat feeling choked with emotion he hoped couldn't be heard in his voice. 

On his end, Link instantly smiled and his heart fluttered. "Hey, sweetheart. Please tell me you're on your way?"

"I can't," Rhett replied, choking back a sob. He felt so ridiculous having such a strong reaction to Link. He was just some prostitute doing his job. It's not like Link would ever feel the same that Rhett felt for him. 

Maybe this tour would be a good thing. He'd put his ban on sex with men back into effect and get some space from Link. But Link was still a good guy and deserved a proper goodbye. 

"Oh, honey, why not?" Now Link's chest was constricting. He felt like he could barely breathe. Only seeing Rhett once a week was getting tough on Link and now he was leaving for he didn't even know how long and Rhett couldn't say goodbye? All he could do right now was try to hold back the tears until they were off the phone.

"I have to leave too early tomorrow," Rhett explained. "Marvin usually has most things set up and ready a few days before, but I guess he threw in some radio interviews for me, so we're leaving a few days early and it's all kinds of a mess." Rhett took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered into the phone. 

"No, no. It's okay. I understand. You don't owe me an explanation," Link said, closing his eyes against the tears fighting to take purchase on his face. 

No, Rhett guessed he didn't owe Link an explanation, did he? That was the problem and would have to be the solution. "I guess I'll try to let you know when I'm back in town?"

_ Try? _ God, Link didn't like the sound of that. "Okay, hon. I'll be here."

Without another word, Rhett hung up. At the click, Link burst into tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'll be back with another kinktober prompt 💖


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since Rhett had left to tour, which meant it had been almost a month since he had actually  _ seen _ Rhett. And it was driving Link crazy. Even his employees were teasing him that after a few good lays, he had quickly turned useless once the good dick was gone. 

They meant well, but they were right. Well, kinda. Rhett was more than a good dick and  _ that _ was the problem. He needed to see Rhett. Hear his voice. Link needed to find out where Rhett was playing. Maybe there would be a show close enough that he could make the drive. 

Having a goal and potential horizon of when he'd see Rhett again put Link in a much better mood for the rest of the day. 

==========

Rhett hadn't been thinking about Link. Not at all. His stomach didn't twist every time he saw a pay phone. No way. And if, with the girls he had been with since hitting the road, he had only been able to take them from behind so he didn't have to see their faces, well that was unrelated to Link, too. 

Besides, it wasn't like Link was  _ actually _ sitting at home waiting for him. Surely by now another cowboy had caught his attention. Rhett found full justification for finding a new girl every time he had a spare moment. 

==========

Finally Link had tracked down a record store with the dates and locations of Rhett's tour. He'd be in Oklahoma City in ten days time. It was a six hour drive one way, but Link figured it'd be worth his sanity. 

When the day came, Link was nervous. What if Rhett didn't want to see him? Or he did but wouldn't talk to him because Marvin was around? Link decided he didn't care. Even if Rhett never saw him, he needed to see Rhett. 

==========

Rhett's ex-girlfriend, Gina, lived in Oklahoma City and since they had gotten in town early that morning, he decided to give her a call. She was a lot of fun and it had been an amicable breakup. Rhett knew he could spend the day, maybe evening together with her and she wouldn't be expecting anything tomorrow. Exactly what he needed. 

The day had been good enough and Gina had come with Rhett to the bar for soundcheck. The bar was open to the public by now, but usually the only people around this time of day were the day drunks and groupies who followed him to every show. Nobody to give him a hard time. 

Rhett didn't even glance around the room, although even if he had, he still might not have noticed Link sitting in an alcove along the side wall. When they had played half of three or four songs, they decided sound was good. Gina ran onstage and flung her arms around Rhett, getting on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

That's when Scott elbowed Rhett in the side and pointed out into the bar. His eyes searched the room, looking for something to stand out. Then he found the face of the man his heart had been aching for looking back at him, completely crestfallen. Rhett stood there stunned as Link turned around and walked towards the exit.

"Hey, darlin," he said to Gina. "Gimme a second, I'll be right back."

He jogged for the door, trying to catch up with Link. Outside, his gaze swept the parking lot looking for him. Seeing him get into a blue Ford pickup, Rhett ran to him. "Hey. Uh, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

Link scoffed. " _ That _ was obvious. I thought I would surprise you. I knew we'd probably not be able to do more than say hi, but I wanted to see you."

"Really?" Rhett asked, dumbfounded. 

"Really," Link said, laughing at his own stupidity. "Obviously that feeling was one-sided."

"But why?" Rhett asked. "I thought...I mean, we just have a...business arrangement, don't we? I mean, you could be sleeping with who knows how many people and I'd never know!"

Link didn't know if his chest was burning with anger, a broken heart, or both. "Yes, Rhett," he choked out. "We have a  _ business arrangement _ . But maybe we shouldn't do business together for a while." With that he slammed the truck into reverse and spun out of the parking lot. 

Rhett stared at the cloud of dust wondering what the hell just happened. 

==========

Rhett was pretty sure that was the sloppiest show he had ever played. Judging by the looks his band kept giving him, he wasn't alone in that assessment. 

After everything was packed up, Rhett looked around for Gina but was confronted by Scott instead. "I sent her home. Told her you were tired. After that performance, it was an easy sell. Let's grab a beer. Talk."

Rhett sighed. He didn't want to talk, but judging by the look on Scott's face, he wasn't getting out of it, so he shrugged and followed him up to the bar. They were closing up, but the barkeep slid them a couple bottles.

Scott broke the silence first. "So Link showed up, huh?" Rhett grunted an affirmative. "I'm guessing you weren't expecting him?"

Rhett laughed. "Why would I have expected him to show up at show?"

Scott raised an eyebrow at him. "Why  _ wouldn't _ you? He's obviously got a thing for you."

Rhett gave him an amused look of disbelief. "Why would he have a thing for me? He's a literal whore, Scott."

Scott inhaled sharply and shook his head. "I know you're a good ol southern boy, but I thought you had at least half a heart."

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Rhett asked, starting to get defensive. 

"Come on, Rhett," Scott said, exasperated. "You think just because of his job that he doesn't have feelings? You think none of the workers there don't secretly dream of the day their knight in shining armor comes in to take them away? Not save them, Link's already done that, but to give them something more. You know, like  _ love _ ."

"Wait, are you saying you think Link  _ loves _ me?" Rhett asked. There was no way. Rhett's brain didn't know what to do with that information. 

"Look, I can't see into his mind, but it was obvious to me you were more than just a 'client.' Not that I was there  _ all _ the time, but I heard rumors," he said, watching Rhett's reaction. "From what I heard, Link hadn't been with  _ anyone _ in over a year. He doesn't even take clients anymore, Rhett. Just you."

Rhett's mind was swimming. "Shit." Scott nodded. "But what am I going to do?" Rhett asked. "You know Marvin would kill me if he knew I was not only sleeping with a guy, but might have feelings for him, too."

"Hmm, I guess you gotta decide what's important in life," Scott said, matter of factly. 

"Oh, fuck. I might have a bigger problem," Rhett said, suddenly remembering exactly how his last conversation with Link went. " I may...have told Link that all we had was a business arrangement."

Scott grimaced. "Ouch, man. Harsh."

"Yeah. He told me that maybe we shouldn't do business together for a while and drove off," Rhett said, running a hand over his face. "What should I do?" He looked at Scott as if he might hold the answer. 

"Well, first, I'd probably buy every goddamn flower between here and Leander and have them delivered to the Villa," Scott suggested. 

Rhett nodded, deep in thought. That was a start, but he'd have to think of something bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm posting anything tomorrow because I've been sick and haven't written anything new in almost a week. Thursday I do have another kinktober prompt to post, and Friday I'll post the next chapter of this. 💖


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I figure if I go ahead and post then it might kick my butt to keep writing. Also, new story coming soon?

Since Link wasn't expected at the Villa for a couple days, he had driven straight home after leaving Rhett standing in the parking lot. The words kept running through Link's mind.  _ "We have a business arrangement." _

How could he have been so  _ stupid _ as to think that Rhett had any real feelings towards him? Of course, until he saw that  _ woman _ run up there and kiss Rhett, he hadn't fully known he had his own feelings for Rhett. He knew he liked Rhett, of course, he just didn't know how much until that moment. And he hadn't realized how badly he wanted Rhett to return those feelings. But that was all irrelevant now. 

And if Rhett had offered any other explanation than  _ "we have a business arrangement," _ maybe they could have talked about it? Maybe he would have found a way to forgive Rhett? He understood Rhett might need to keep up appearances for his manager. But if all they had was a business arrangement, there was nothing to talk about. Link just had to get over it and move on. 

Despite not being expected, Link decided to head to the Villa the following afternoon. God knew the few hours he had spent moping around the house hadn't helped him feel better. Maybe being around his family would help. When he stepped inside, he was blown away by what he saw.

There had to be thousands of flowers in the lobby. Bouquets of sunflowers, red tiger lilies, blue bonnets, and a little purple flower Link didn't immediately recognize. And sitting next to the podium was a bear in a cowboy hat who must have been over three feet tall. Link just stood there staring. 

"Oh, thank god you're here, Link," Carter said when he noticed Link standing there. "This card was delivered with all of this with your name on it, so we assumed it's all for you."

Link took the card and wandered wordlessly to the lounge, surprised to see even more bouquets in there. Link didn't count, but he'd guess there was close to 100 bouquets total. Sitting heavy in an armchair, he took a deep breath and opened the envelope. 

The outside of the card was a simple picture of a cowboy hat. He opened it and read the handwritten message: 

_ "I swear I spent hours searching for the perfect card, but eventually I gave up and just chose to write this because the truth is, no card could ever fully express how sorry I am for what I said. Please forgive me." _

Obviously all of this was from Rhett. He was sorry, though? Tears threatened to spring to Link's eyes, his chest and throat going tight. Why exactly was he sorry, though? Was Rhett sorry because now he had no way of relieving his true sexual desires? Or was Rhett sorry for hurting him? 

A sob escaped Link's throat unbidden. He was too old to be someone's secret. Especially for the case of a business arrangement. He had worked his ass off to have everything he did, he had earned his freedom. It was one thing if they needed to be discreet for Rhett's profession if he loved him, but Link wasn't going to do it for a paycheck. He didn't have to anymore. 

Link remained in the back of the lounge and cried until his eyes were dry.

==========

They were traveling today and no way was Rhett going to call Link from the bus. He was lucky to have been able to get up early and get to a florist and discuss flower arrangement options before they had left out to hit the road that morning. He had written Link a quick note, but since he didn't have much time it didn't say anything Rhett had truly wanted it to say. 

He spent the day alternating between laying in his bunk and fiddling with his guitar. Maybe he was trying to think of a new song, maybe he was reworking the bars on an old song. Hell, he didn't even know anymore. All he could think about was getting Link to talk to him again. And what to do about things if he did.

Rhett knew he wanted Link. Not just in his bed, but in his life. How could he make that work, though? Link had originally seemed to understand Rhett's need for secrecy, but then he had arrived unannounced at a show. Even if he and Link were discreet, Marvin knew what Link was and rumors would start if he was consistently in the audience at shows. 

What had Scott said? Something about deciding what was important in life? Rhett sighed. He wanted Link to be important. 

Lost in thought and staring at his fingers on his guitar, Rhett didn't notice Scott sit down beside him at first. 

"Thought any more about what you're gonna do?" a soft voice broke through Rhett's thoughts. 

Rhett blinked, bringing the room into focus before looking around and settling on Scott. With a glance to make sure the door between the bunks and sitting area was shut, Rhett quietly responded, "Doing that now."

Scott nodded. "Figured. Finding any answers?"

With a deep sigh, Rhett shook his head. "I can't think of a way to be with him without rumors, without people finding out."

Scott was tapping his fingers on his knee in thought. "What if they do? What's more important? Music or Link?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"That's the thing," Rhett said, sagging his shoulders. "I can't picture my life without either. I don't want to go back to how things were before I knew him."

"What if you switched labels? If Marvin were to actually fire you over it?" Scott asked. 

"Fans would probably stop listening to me, regardless of what label I'm with," Rhett sounded defeated. 

"Some might," Scott conceded. "Some wouldn't. They'd stick with you. This is the 90s, things are changing."

Rhett snorted. "Not very fast." He ran a worried hand through his hair. "I don't know. And what if he doesn't feel the same?"

It was Scott's turn to snort. "He wouldn't have gotten upset about someone else hanging on you or by what you said if he didn't. Trust me."

==========

Link had felt conflicted about what to do with the flowers. They made his heart ache looking at them and knowing they were from Rhett, but they were living things and he couldn't just throw them all away. A few of his employees took bouquets home, and he even encouraged a few clients to take some home, but there were so many that a sweet smell lingered even when he wasn't looking. 

For the couple days following receipt of the flowers, Link didn't hear any more from Rhett, but he really didn't expect it. Then he got another delivery. Multiple deliveries, actually. One every hour starting at 10 am that day. Each hour was something different. A box of chocolates, a bottle of wine, a watch, silk pajamas. And each gift has a short note.

_ I'm sorry.  _

_ I didn't mean what I said.  _

_ You're more than a business arrangement.  _

_ At least, I'd like you to be.  _

_ Please forgive me.  _

_ I don't deserve a second chance, I know.  _

_ If you give me one, I'll make it up to you.  _

_ Let me take you out. Show you how things could be.  _

The last gift came at 5 o'clock. Link assumed it was the latest Rhett could find to have things delivered. Link was torn. Hearing Rhett call them a business arrangement had hurt so bad. And accusing him of sleeping around. But maybe it was a misunderstanding? 

Link had never charged Rhett for their time together, but maybe with Rhett being on tour he hadn't looked at his credit card bill? Did he have someone who paid his bills for him? Maybe he hadn't realized. Maybe Link would let him talk if he showed up? 

About the time Link was digging for the paper he had written Rhett's tour dates on, to see when he'd be getting a break, he heard music traveling in from the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is a kinktober prompt and this will update again on Friday. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @outofnowhere82 to yell at me to keep writing. 😬


	10. Chapter 10

When Link opened the door to the outside, Rhett's voice began floating in the air. 

_ But don't think I don't think about it _

_ Don't think I don't have regrets _

_ Don't think it don't get to me _

_ Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey _

_ Don't think I don't wonder 'bout _

_ Could've been, should've been all worked out _

_ I know what I felt, and I know what I said _

_ But don't think I don't think about it _

_ When we make choices, we gotta live with them _

_ Heard you found a real good man and you married him _

_ I wonder if sometimes I cross your mind _

_ Where would we be today _

_ If I never drove that car away? _

Link stood there, trying to process what was happening. Rhett was here. Standing on the sidewalk. Singing. To him, presumably. Link couldn't look away from Rhett's gaze. Then it hit him. 

Rhett was standing out on the sidewalk for the whole world to hear. "Rhett! What are you doing? Get in here!" Link hissed at him.

Sheepishly, Rhett dropped his head and followed Link inside. Link hesitated on where to take Rhett to talk but settled on the lounge area to start. Turning to Rhett, Link asked, "What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that you weren't welcome here to... 'do business.'"

Rhett visibly winced. "This is a personal visit."

"Oh?" Link asked feigning incredulity. "I didn't think you made personal visits here," he spat.

Rhett hung his head. "I deserve that. I… well, Link. I didn't know…"

"And what, pray tell, did you not know?" Link asked, his leg shaking in annoyance. He wanted to just crawl into Rhett's lap and let those long arms wrap around him and hold him tight. Unfortunately, the man he wanted to comfort him was the same who was agitating him.

"I didn't know what I was feeling. What it meant," Rhett tried to explain. "I thought… I didn't know what I thought. Actually-" Rhett took a deep breath. "I'm embarrassed by what I thought."

"You thought I was a dirty whore who couldn't have feelings for someone?" Link supplied, snapping at him.

Rhett's eyes flew open. "NO!" he all but shouted. When Link gave him a pointed look, he lowered his voice and tried again. "No, Link. I never thought you were dirty," he said, making a face like the words left a bad taste in his mouth. 

"But I am a whore," Link said, matter of factly. 

"That's not how I'd prefer to say it, but I guess kinda?" Rhett sighed. "Not that I care, I just figured there was no way you'd like me or want to be with me outside of a 'business arrangement.' What do I really have to offer?"

"So the flirting, the offer to come by or call anytime, what was that? Do you think phone sex is a thing I, or anyone here, regularly engages in?" Link was trying not to yell, he really was, but it was getting more and more difficult. 

"I don't know," Rhett said, throwing his hands up. "Maybe? Have you seen yourself?" he asked when Link let out an exasperated growl.

"What does th-"

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Link," Rhett said, lowering his voice and taking a tentative step toward Link. "You're enchanting. You take my breath away with just a look. And look at me." He ran his hand down his side to illustrate his point. "I'm a tall, skinny yet somehow super squishy middle aged redneck. Why would you want me if I wasn't paying?"

"You were never paying. Not with me," Link whispered. 

"What?" Rhett asked, dumbfounded. 

"I never charged you for your time with me, you idiot. I never wanted your money. From the minute I told you to come see me anytime I… Well, I didn't know I was gonna end up with these feelings, but I wanted to be around you for your personality. And your tall, skinny yet squishy body," Link said, giving Rhett a small half grin.

"I didn't realize," Rhett said, taking another step closer. "My credit card is on automatic pay with the bank unless it's over a certain amount. I never look at the statement. You're right, I am an idiot."

"If you had known would that have made a difference?" Link asked, taking his own small step toward Rhett. 

Rhett nodded. "I'd have asked you out on a date weeks ago, maybe even sooner, if I thought there had been a chance."

"And what about Marvin?"

Rhett grimaced. "I've been trying to figure out what to do about him. I'd like to say fuck him, I'll do what I want, but I honestly don't know if that's feasible at the moment."

Link nodded and took another step closer. "I know. It's okay. I guess I never really offered a real date because I knew that you couldn't accept."

He sighed and closed the gap between them, sliding his arms around Rhett's waist. Rhett immediately wrapped his own arms around Link, holding him tight and kissing the top of his head. "What does this mean for us, baby?" Rhett mumbled into Link's hair. 

"I don't know. Because even though I probably shouldn't, I still want you," Link said, speaking into Rhett's chest. 

"I still want you too, baby," Rhett murmured. "And I'm so sorry about Gina. I was...well, I was dumb. We can leave it at that. But it's not gonna happen again. I promise."

"Even if you're on the road for months and we can't even call each other?" Link asked wistfully.

"Even then," Rhett promised. "And I'm gonna do my best to try to call you as often as possible. Even if it's just to say 'good morning' and 'goodbye, talk later'."

Link smiled and pressed his cheek harder into Rhett. "I'd like that. And now you know without a shadow of a doubt that you're the only one I want?"

Rhett placed his hand on Link's chin and tilted his face up. "I can't believe I ever thought otherwise. And you're for sure the only one I want. When I'm done with this tour, I'm gonna figure out a way for us to go on a proper date. Just you wait."

With that, Rhett leaned down and reaffirmed his promise with his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I've got a kinktober prompt. Next update for this will be... Tuesday at the latest? Sunday only if I'm able to get another chapter written. We'll see.


	11. Chapter 11

Rhett stood there, holding Link in his arms, unable to believe his luck. Link had forgiven him. He didn't have a clue what he was going to do about Marvin and being able to properly date Link, but one thing at a time. First, he was going to press his luck once more. 

"So, I don't know what you have going on, but I'm free until tomorrow afternoon. We had a couple day break in the tour, so I flew in this morning," Rhett informed Link. 

"Really?" Link asked, considering what Rhett was putting out there. Yes, he had been beyond hurt and upset, but he had still missed Rhett. They hadn't spent any time alone in a month. "Let's go to my house," Link said, making a decision. "No one will see you there."

"Your house? Wow, yeah okay." For some reason it never occurred to Rhett that Link lived elsewhere. 

Link giggled at Rhett's enthusiasm. "Give me a little bit to make sure things are covered for tonight and then we can go," he said, reaching up to kiss Rhett. 

Driving up to Link's house, Rhett was in shock. He didn't know what he had expected, but this wasn't it. A yellow ranch style home with a wraparound porch, some big magnolia trees, and large flower beds strategically planted throughout the large yard. 

"I have a gardener," Link said when he noticed Rhett taking it all in. Rhett just nodded and followed him inside. 

The foyer was average sized, Rhett supposed, with a large wall separating it from the living area. You could walk around either side to get to the living room. There was a floor to ceiling stone fireplace on the right, a large glass door leading outside on the back wall, and the kitchen was to the left. Large wooden beams had been left exposed on the ceiling, a touch Rhett appreciated. 

Really, the whole of Link's house that he had seen so far impressed Rhett. He hadn't thought about putting pen to paper on how much Link made, considering that he owned Leander Villa, but it was obvious to Rhett now that he was making a more than comfortable living. 

"You have a really nice place, baby," Rhett said, being honest as he looked around. 

"Yeah, I worked really hard to get everything I have," Link said, matter of factly. 

For some reason those words sent a hot flash of jealousy straight to Rhett's belly. Despite his best efforts, something must have flashed across Rhett's face because Link said, "Don't. Don't feel sorry for me, and don't be jealous. My path led me to you and that's all that matters. I'm not ashamed of who I am."

Rhett stepped up and wrapped his arms around Link. "Oh, baby. I'm not ashamed of who you are, I love who you are. But you can't stop me from being a little jealous of all the time we didn't have together."

Link stared up at Rhett in shock. "You love me?"

Rhett was startled for a moment then realized what he said. "Oh, I…" Link's face started to fall as Rhett faltered. That hardened his resolve as he continued. "I do. I love you, Link. I have no idea what to do with information, but it's true."

Link smirked. "You know if you had led with that, we probably could have avoided our fight. Of course, then the make up sex wouldn't be as good," he said, giving Rhett a wink and leading him toward the bedroom. 

The bedroom was just as demure in its luxuriousness as the rest of the house. The cream carpet that had been in the living room flowed through into here. The floor had a built in step up that held a large king sized bed. There was a leather padded headboard that ran to the ceiling and built in dressers on either side of the bed. The ensuite was through a door on the other side of the room. 

"Well, dammit," Link said as soon as they walked into the room. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Rhett asked. 

"I just realized I didn't grab any condoms from the Villa. I've never had anyone here, so never had a need for it," Link explained, looking quite frustrated. 

"Oh, well I've got-" Rhett started to say. Then followed by, "Shit. I forgot. When I decided I wasn't tryna sleep with anyone but you anymore, I threw the rest of mine out."

"Have you ever been tested? Technically, it's been a couple years since I've been, but you're also the only person I've been with since then, so," Link said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yeah, uh, it's been almost a decade. After the last guy I was with and the whole thing about gay sex started. Still've used protection with the girls I been with, too. I ain't tryna get anybody pregnant." Rhett felt kinda awkward talking about this, but he guessed he did want more with Link, and that included awkward conversations. 

Link nodded thoughtfully. "You love me?" 

"I do," Rhett confirmed. 

"Then come're," Link beckoned. When Rhett stepped closer, Link started to undo his belt. "Fuck me, darling. Show me how much you missed me."

Rhett slid a hand behind Link's head, tilting it up to better access. Their mouths met, sweet and wet, tongues teasing as Link pushed Rhett's jeans and boxers over his hips and let them fall to the floor. Rhett hopped around with only mild awkwardness as he got off his boots and out of his pants. He slid his shirt over his head and gave Link a predatory smile. 

"One of us is wearing too many clothes, and I'm naked, so…" He made like he was going to lunge for Link, who giggled and ran around to the other side of the bed. "Now come on, baby. Don't play hard to get. Wanna make love to my pretty boy."

Link wanted to melt in his spot. First, Rhett told him he loved him, now he was talking about  _ making _ love. Link hadn't been able to say it back earlier because he hadn't never been in love and didn't know if he'd be able to recognize it. But the way he felt right now, if this wasn't love, he didn't know if he'd be able to handle the force of something stronger. 

Link just smiled coyly at Rhett as he crawled across the bed, and let out a little "yip!" when Rhett grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over and onto his back. 

"Thank you, baby," Rhett said as he began kissing on Link's neck and simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt. "Thank you for being so wonderful and giving me another chance." He kissed down Link's front with every button undone. "I-" kiss, "promise-" kiss, "to do everything-" kiss, "to make it up to you."

Having reached Link's pants, Rhett carefully undid them and when Link raised his hips to help slide them off, Rhett gently nipped into the hair below his belly button. 

"You really are the most beautiful man," Rhett said, practically gawking. "You put men half your age to shame."

Link giggled. "Doubtful, honey. I've just been lucky to age well."

Rhett gave him a look that said he was full of shit and asked for the lube. He carefully slicked himself up and applied a generous amount to Link as well. 

"Now baby," Rhett said, as he slid into Link at an excruciatingly slow pace, "I'm gonna take my time tonight and go so slow you're gonna be begging me to pick up the pace. Then I'm gonna go even slower. Cause after you drove off, I didn't think I'd ever be here with you like this again and now that I am, I'm gonna draw it out as long as possible."

And he did. He went so slow and they kissed so sweetly they were both practically overstimulated by the time their orgasms hit them. 

As they lay together after, Link had his head on Rhett's shoulder and a hand rolling through his chest hair. Rhett's breathing was starting to even out into the breath of sleep when Link whispered, "I love you, too," and placed a kiss on Rhett's chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can read a calendar correctly, I have a kinktober prompt to post tomorrow, I'll update Inheritance (werewolf au) Wednesday and this on Thursday. If I can't read a calendar, it'll just be a surprise lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all know Marvin is a jackass. Him and Rhett get into it. If you don't want to see what exactly Marvin says, message me on tumblr @outofnowhere82 and I'll fill you in on the gist of what happens.

They spent the rest of their short time together making love and lounging in bed telling stories of their childhood. Link held nothing back about his mother and her drug abuse or the manner in which he was able to pull himself out of the darkness after she overdosed. 

A few times Rhett found tears in his eyes while he listened. He understood it was Link's path, but the thought of any young boy thrown into that position made his throat close up with emotion. The fact that it was the boy who grew up to be the man he fell in love with just made it worse. 

And ho boy, now that he recognized that he was in love with Link, he really didn't know whether to feel elated or like someone had kicked him in the gut. So he alternated between the two. 

Link, on the other hand, was mostly excited and just a little bit anxious, but his anxiety centered around Rhett and how he was going to handle this. On  _ if _ he would be able to handle this. He didn't know if Rhett wanted to confront Marvin about what was going on, maybe try to get out of his contract with the label. He didn't know if that's what he wanted Rhett to do. 

He wanted to be with Rhett, of course, but he wanted Rhett happy and he knew writing and making music was an integral part of him. If Rhett left his label, Link worried how it would affect his happiness down the road. Of course, hearing the things he had heard about Marvin, he understood staying could end up tearing Rhett apart from the inside. 

For now, Link would wait. Let Rhett make his own decision and support him no matter what. 

Rhett left the next day with a long goodbye and promises to call every day, one way or another. Link hoped he'd be able to keep that promise. 

==========

Rhett did his best and was able to call five times the first week after he spent the night at Link's house. Only once did they get more than a couple minutes to say more than "I miss you" and "I love you," but Link didn't care. Rhett was trying and that was all that mattered.

Rhett, on the other hand, was going crazy. Marvin was pushing a new girl on Rhett at every stop. Said he wanted Rhett to make his fans feel special. Give him a sort of playboy image. When Rhett tried to insist he was too old for that nonsense, Marvin was insistent. 

So Rhett was polite to the girls, but did his best to keep them from getting too comfortable with him. No way was he risking another misunderstanding with Link. 

==========

Rhett stretched as he got off the bus. One more show and they had another 48 hour break. He missed Link and the 5-10 minute phone calls weren't cutting it. He already booked the first morning flight for tomorrow into Austin and he couldn't be more ready. 

As he headed into the venue, Marvin met him almost immediately. "Rhett! There you are! I was on my way to find you," he said enthusiastically. "Listen, we have an uneven number of people for dinner tonight and I'd like you to join us. One of our label's producer's daughter is coming and I thought-"

"No," Rhett cut him off. He wasn't up for dealing with this tonight. 

"Now Rhett, this could be a good move for you, a producer's daughter," Marvin tried to encourage him. 

"I'm not interested," Rhett insisted. 

"I bet if it was the producer's son you'd be interested," Marvin said, his voice going flat. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rhett asked, barely controlling the anger starting to build up in him.

"That means I know about your little boy toy. I try to do a nice thing after your last tour and instead you risk your life and your career for some fag whore," Marvin spat the words at Rhett. 

Rhett was seeing red. He was going to punch him, he just knew it. "Fuck you, Marvin. You don't talk about him that way. Also, you'll be hearing from my lawyer. Once this tour is done, I'm not writing or recording another goddamn thing for you," Rhett seethed. 

"Fine. Throw it all away." Marvin laughed at him. "You know we'll never release anything you ever recorded with us. You'll never get another dime if you walk away. And good luck continuing to make music when it gets out that you're a homo."

"We'll just see about that, Marvin," Rhett said, walking off to go find his bandmates. 

==========

Rhett walked into the backstage room his band was gathered in. They were sitting around, playing a card game and eating. They all looked at him and hollered good naturedly when he walked in. 

"Hey guys," he said, taking a seat at the table. "We need to talk." 

Scott gave him a questioning look but it was Mark, the drummer, who spoke up. "You know, when my girl says that, it makes me nervous," he said, laughing. 

Rhett gave a halfhearted smile. "Unfortunately, this is a similar type of conversation."

There were confused murmurs of "what?" and "huh?" from around the table as they waited for Rhett to continue. 

"Sooo…" Rhett started, thinking maybe he should have taken even half a moment to think about what he was going to say before he made his announcement. "Most of you don't know this, but for a while now...I've been seeing this guy."

"Seeing him for what?" Chris, the bass player, asked. 

"What I mean to say, is he's my boyfriend. And we have sex. The whole nine yards," Rhett further explained. 

"Ooooh," Chris replied, he and everyone else except for Scott looking at Rhett in surprise. "So you're leaving the band because of that?"

"Uh, no. I'm not leaving the band, per se, but I will be breaking my contract at the end of this tour," he told them. "I wanted y'all to know. I'm not asking anyone to come with me, but if y'all did want to, I'd sure like if you did. 

"I know it's a risky move, since there's no guarantee another label will sign a gay country singer, so no hard feelings if you don't wanna take that risk. Take care of yourselves first, boys," Rhett insisted. 

"You know I'm with you," Scott said in immediate support, and Rhett nodded his thanks. 

"Is it that guy from the brothel Marvin took us to? The one who showed up in Oklahoma last month?" Chris asked. 

Rhett blushed. He was right to think he'd never be able to hide his relationship. "Yeah, that's him."

"Good job," Chris said, nodding like he was impressed. When Rhett raised his eyebrows in surprise, he quickly continued. "I'm not gay, I'm just sayin'. He's pretty, for a guy." They all laughed at his sudden, obvious discomfort. 

"Alright, well, I don't need anybody's claim of allegiance right now, and like I said, no hard feelings if you decide to stay with the label," Rhett iterated again. "I just have to do what's right for me."

"Hey, man," Mark said, "I just wanna say that I have to talk over with my old lady first, but either way, I support  _ you _ . Be happy."

Rhett just smiled at him. Paul, the lead guitarist was the only one who had remained quiet during the conversation. But that was okay. He hadn't expected a positive reaction from everyone. 

Rhett couldn't wait to get back and tell Link. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of this, or any story, come send me encouragement. Otherwise it will be precisely "sometime next week, maybe" when I update again because I don't have any more full chapters finished. 🤷♀️ So if you have any spare motivation, send it my way. Lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I finished the chapter! 😂 Hopefully I'll have another one ready by the weekend. 💖

Link had planned on sleeping in a little until Rhett arrived, but was too excited to sleep past sunrise. Rhett had wanted to take a cab from the airport, just in case someone recognized him and saw them together. It panged Link's heart a little bit, but he understood. 

Link leapt up from his perch on a kitchen stool and ran to wait by the front door in excited anticipation when he heard the cab rumbling up his driveway. He threw open the door just as Rhett was reaching for the handle and all but threw himself into Rhett's arms, angling his face up to meet Rhett's as their mouths crashed together. His body hummed as it became apparent that Rhett had missed him as much as he had missed Rhett. 

"Bedroom, now," Rhett growled against his ear. Link shivered in anticipation as he grabbed Rhett's hand and led the way. Once there, they both stripped with no preamble, ready to be naked and in each other's arms. 

Rhett gathered Link up in his arms, pressing another desperate kiss to Link's mouth. Then, in seemingly one swift motion, he picked Link up, strode for the bed, and cast Link upon it. Link watched with rapidly growing arousal as Rhett crawled on the bed in an almost predatory manner. 

"God, I missed you," Rhett grumbled, his own arousal evident in his voice. "Gonna fuck you so hard it'll feel like you got the last three weeks of poundings I woulda given you all at once."

Link had never seen Rhett so worked up and… aggressive. His dick throbbing between his legs seemed to approve. All he could do was whine with want as Rhett crawled on top of him and rolled his hips down, pressing their erections together. He eagerly wrapped his arms around Rhett's shoulders and gave an answering thrust up.

Rhett growled and leaned down to nip at Link's neck, biting and sucking hard enough to assuredly leave marks. "My beautiful man," Rhett said, easing up to lick and nuzzle gently at the newly forming bruises. "Mine," he said, continuing to kiss down and across Link's chest. 

Link blinked, a little confused at Rhett's claim, but he had no desire to contest as Rhett continued to rut against him. Beginning to feel overwhelmed by the sensation of Rhett around him after almost a month without him, Link was ready to move things along. 

He reached his hand out to grab the drawer handle beside the bed and pulled it out. Rhett, sensing what Link was going for, swatted his hand away and reached inside for the lube. "Can you take it now, baby?" his voice impossibly thicker as he coated up his cock and pressed a wet digit to Link's hole.

"Yes. Just do it. Missed you so much," Link said, pulling Rhett's mouth back to his and wrapping his legs around Rhett's waist in encouragement. 

Rhett lined himself up and they both moaned hungrily as he sank into Link. He started slow, so as to not hurt Link, but once he was fully sheathed, he quickly picked up the pace. 

The last time they had been together had been about new love and forgiveness. This time Rhett had his conversation with Marvin lingering in the back of his brain. His primal side bristling at the thought of someone trying to stand in the way of what was his. Now he was taking, claiming, his heart thrilled at how easily Link gave himself over. 

It wasn't long before Rhett felt the tension building in him. He reached between them and grabbed Link's dick, sliding the dripping precome down the shaft and then furiously starting to pump.

"Come for me, baby. Show me how much you missed me." Link had already been on the edge, Rhett's command sending him over the precipice. He cried out as he almost simultaneously felt Rhett's orgasm release inside him. 

==========

A short while later, snuggled together and recovered from their welcome home activities, Rhett kissed his temple and said, "Baby, we need to talk."

Link stiffened, his stomach dropping. How was Rhett going to say something so ominous so soon after what they had just done? 

Feeling Link tense, Rhett tightened his grip on the smaller man. "Shhhh," he said, trying to soothe Link. "I just need to fill you in on some...developments that have happened since we last talked. Concerning my career."

Link leaned back to look at Rhett's face. "What kind of developments?" he asked, a sense of trepidation filling him.

Rhett sighed and brushed a lock of hair off Link's forehead. "Well, the good news is I'll be able to be around a lot more. If you want me to be."

Link narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I'm all for having you around more, but how is it you'll have the time?"

"I may have quit?" Rhett said, wrinkling his nose. 

"Quit what? Quit how? You're quitting your music? Why?" Link asked, aghast. He couldn't imagine Rhett giving everything up out of the blue like this. 

"Well, Marvin knows about you," Rhett said, shrugging. "Said some stuff about you I didn't agree with and I told him my lawyer would be in touch next week."

Link sat up straight in bed to properly look at Rhett. "So you're just quitting music? Just like that? I a-"

"You didn't hear what he was saying, Link," Rhett interrupted. "I'm leaving the label. I...I'll try to find another manager to represent me. See if there's another label who will take on a gay country singer, but I don't know how easy that will be." 

"You don't have to tell them," Link said, placing a comforting hand on Rhett's arm. 

Rhett shook his head and took Link's hand in his own. "I don't want to hide you anymore. I know the public isn't ready for grand displays of affection or anything like that, but I want you to be able to travel with me. I don't want to have to cater to the women being thrown at me. I want people to know, at least abstractly, that we're together."

Link let out a long breath. "What if no one wants to sign you? Would you give it all up? Just for me?"

Rhett gathered Link to his chest. "It wouldn't be 'just' for you. It's for  _ us _ . Worst case, maybe I can write songs and sell them to other artists. Or maybe self produce. I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"No you won't.  _ We'll _ figure it out," Link insisted, giving Rhett a kiss. He was worried about Rhett and how this move would affect him and their relationship, but when Rhett held him like this, he knew he was willing to do anything to make Rhett happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I have another kinktober prompt and Thursday I'll have another chapter of Inheritance. Hopefully ao3 will update it correctly this time. 🙄


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because it's been two weeks since I've updated. *sigh* Thank you everyone who's tried to help me over my slump with this. The next bit is gonna be rough and I'm having a hard time writing it. Enjoy this for now. 💖💞

Rhett hated leaving Link. The last couple days had been great, as all time spent with Link was, but now there was just breakfast and, if he was lucky, a quickie before he had to leave for the airport. 

Rhett set a plate in front of Link and kissed the top of his head and turned back to clean up the stove before joining Link at the table. When he turned around, he noticed Link pushing his food around on his plate. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Rhett asked, sitting down and putting a hand over Link's. 

"Nothing," Link replied, still pushing around his eggs. "I was just thinking. Would you want to move in with me? You know, after your tour is over? You won't be working for a while and-"

"Hey now," Rhett interrupted him. "I'm definitely not against living with you, but only because we're moving our relationship forward. Not because either of us are worried about money."

"If you'd let me  _ finish _ ," Link snapped at him, "you'd have heard me say that not working will have you with some free time and I want you here anyway. If living here helps you out monetarily, it's a bonus. I'm just tired of spending our nights two hours apart from each other."

"Oh," Rhett replied, feeling properly chastised. "In that case, I'd love to move in." He tugged on Link's hand and pulled him into his lap. "Sorry for jumping on the defensive." He nuzzled Link's neck, peppering him with kisses.

"I guess I'll forgive you," Link said, wrapping his arms around Rhett's neck. "Let me know when you talk to your lawyer and if there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

"I will, baby." Rhett kissed Link's nose and glanced at the clock. "You know, I've got about thirty minutes before I need to leave, if you wanna head back to the bedroom," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Link giggled. "You're ridiculous." When Rhett continued to look at him hopefully, Link rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let's go, you big horndog."

Rhett barely made his flight in time. 

=====================

The first night back on tour and Marvin didn't book enough rooms at the hotel. When Marvin did actually book them a hotel they always had two to a room, but now someone was going to have to share a bed or sleep on the bus. Nothing was said specifically, but it was obvious that Marvin was trying to punish Rhett. 

Scott immediately offered his bed to Rhett, saying he knew how cramped the bus was for him and he could fit on a roll away that the hotel offered. Rhett accepted the offer and was incredibly grateful. 

A couple days later, sometime between sound check and curtain call, his capo went missing. Rhett knew he had left it clipped to the neck of his guitar. He and the stage crew searched frantically for it, until five minutes  _ after _ they were supposed to be onstage, Paul "found" it. Rhett thought that was suspicious, but without any evidence of wrongdoing, didn't say anything.

The next stop had their backstage dressing room filled with baskets of fruit and a note proclaiming, "fruit for the fruit."

It was all so juvenile and Rhett couldn't wait to be done with the tour. He never mentioned his trouble to Link on their nightly calls though. Not that he didn't care who heard him making his call, he spoke to Link after every show. He wanted one last good thing for the day before going to sleep. 

Halfway through the last leg, though, Link could tell something was wearing Rhett out and that it was more than just the rigors of being on tour. "What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked one night, after their usual "I love you" and "I miss you" had been exchanged. 

Rhett sighed. "Nothing, baby. Just stupid stuff I should have expected after announcing I was leaving. It'll be done with soon enough."

"If you're sure," Link said, still sounding worried. "Hang in there. In a little over a week, you'll be back at home. Ready to take on the world."

Rhett chuckled. "I don't know about all that, but I'm definitely ready to be back with you. You still want me to move in with you?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Link asked. 

"Just figured maybe you saw the light and didn't want to share your home with a washed up musician," Rhett teased. 

"First off, you're an idiot, not washed up. Second, it's gonna be  _ our _ home, so start calling it that," Link insisted. 

"Okay, baby, I will," Rhett said, smiling into the phone. "I need to get some rest, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you, too, hon. Sweet dreams."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being patient and making this chapter happen. @sass-and-panache especially for kicking me into gear, DarlingLo for the support, and @criminalmind1927 for being the best sounding board, beta, and wifey ever.

One more day. Fourteen hours. Rhett could do this. He was done with being under Marvin's control. 

Ready to start the day and get things over with, Rhett rolled out of his sleeping pod on the bus and grabbed a change of clothes. He headed into the hotel where a couple rooms had been rented so everyone could shower.

As Rhett walked past the doorway leading to the bar, he heard a couple familiar voices. He stopped just out of sight to see if he could catch what they were talking about. 

"Okay, so  _ technically _ , he hasn't hit on me, but have you seen how he looks at me? You can totally tell he wants to," Paul's voice carried out through the doorway. "Fucking homo doesn't know how to keep it in his pants."

Marvin scoffed. "Guys like that should be taught a lesson. Need to know to leave us normal guys alone. It'll be good to be rid'a him. Can't be having singers making unwanted advances on the help. Just hang in there, though. One more show and that contract is terminated and we'll get you signed with a  _ real _ band. No more playing backup for reprobates like him."

Rhett's fists were clenched at his sides. These ignorant assholes had to be talking about him. But like Marvin said, only one more show. He was pretty sure that "one more show" was going to be his mantra to get him through the day. Not wanting to hear any more, Rhett continued on to take his shower.

=====================

At lunch, Mark pulled Rhett off to the side. "Hey, man, listen…" Rhett could tell Mark was anxious about whatever it was he had to say so he waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. "So, I spoke to Sasha. She won't let me leave the label. Sam wants to join little league this year and Mark Jr is going to football camp this summer. I just-I can't leave without a job lined up to take its place." He stood there looking guilty, waiting for Rhett's response. 

Rhett smiled. "Don't worry, man. You got a family. I completely understand. Sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do for your family."

Mark continued to look ashamed. "Still wish I didn't feel like I was betraying you. Marvin's an ass and I hate working with a close minded guy like that." Mark gave a sorrowful sigh. "When you get a new record deal, gimme a call. Maybe then I can convince Sasha to let me jump ship."

Rhett chuckled wistfully. "I think you mean  _ if _ . I have nothing, no songs I own so I'll have to write all new stuff. Plus, I won't be hiding the fact I'm with Link anymore, which means finding an agent and label willing to put up with a  _ fag _ ." It was obvious the word left a sour taste in his mouth. 

"Hey, man," Mark said, trying to encourage him, "once you get a couple new songs written and they hear your voice, who you sleep with won't matter."

Rhett snorted. "Sure matters to Marvin."

"Yeah, well, like we've established, he's an ass. Just hold out hope." Mark slapped a comforting had on Rhett's shoulder. Rhett smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

====================

Rhett clicked shut his suitcase. His last performance, possibly ever, was over. He knew he shouldn't be so negative, but he was well aware that more people in the "great" state of Texas shared Marvin's views than didn't. It was going to be an uphill struggle. 

The sounds of someone scuffling and banging around in the lounge area of the bus had Rhett turning his head and furrowing his brows. Slurred apologies and laughter met him as he stepped from behind the curtain separating the sleeping pods.

Glassy, liquor hazed eyes and the smell of whiskey hit Rhett in face on.

"Thur yu're," Marvin slurred, a dark and mischievous grin on his face. "S'looking for you. Wanted to tell you goo'bye." He paused to chuckle. "Properly."

Rhett gave him a questioning look. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't think any goodbyes are necessary. Just step aside so I can get on with my life."

"I don't think so." Marvin swayed in the aisle. "Y'know, all's these years as your manager and never once have you given me a proper thank you. I think it's time to change that." Marvin's hands went to his belt, fumbling with the clasp. "Always wondered how those lips would look wrapped around a dick."

Rhett's stomach lurched in disgust. "You've  _ got _ to be kidding me."

"What?" Marvin smirked. "I'm s'rprised you never offered, ho-honestly. As much time as you've spent, spent down at the Villa, I'm sure you're real practiced at this. Maybe s'not as much as your fuck toy-"

"I thought I said never to talk about him," Rhett snarled. 

Marvin just laughed. "Honestly, I don't care about him. I care about you, putting this dick in your mouth and showing me all the appreciation you have for getting you to where you are."

"Where's that? Unemployed and without any of the rights to  _ my _ songs? Sorry, but even on the best day, that…" Rhett gestured to the half hard dick trying to peak out of Marvin's boxers, "would never happen."

Grabbing his bags again, Rhett made to move past the drunk man, but a hand landed squarely on his chest. "I said, suck my dick. You fucking faggot."

Rhett's eyes flashed in anger. "Get your hand off me."

Marvin sneered. "Come on, just close your eyes and suck. You wouldn't want to turn down a real man, would you? Or are you just gonna go home to your little girly boy like a fucking  _ bitch _ ?"

Rhett saw red as his fist connected with Marvin's cheek. When Marvin lurched back from the force of the blow, Rhett growled "Never. Talk. About. Him. Again." 

Rhett stepped off the bus, ignoring the groans of pain behind him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crud has hit my family hard, but I'm going to try really hard to get out at least one chapter a week going forward.


	16. Chapter 16

It's after midnight as Rhett rides in the cab back to Link's-no, almost their-place, Rhett corrects himself. His hand still hurts from punching Marvin a few hours ago and he wants to take a day or two to let it rest, bask in Link's presence again, before he begins moving all his stuff. 

Link had given him a key before he left the last time, knowing he'd be coming in late off the end of the tour. Rhett opens the door as quietly as possible and slips inside. He's surprised to find the bedroom light on, but as he opens the door, a huge smile overtakes his face. Link is sitting up in bed, an open book in his lap, and his head rolled back against the headboard. His mouth is open and when a small snore escapes, Rhett can't help but chuckle. 

Rhett quickly sheds his clothes down to his boxers. He eases the book from Link's lap and switches off the light. Sliding into bed, he does his best to shift Link down to a more comfortable position. Link snorts against his shoulder and mumbles, "Rhett?" his eyes barely fluttering. 

"Yes, baby," Rhett assures him, pulling him close. "Go back to sleep." His answer is another snore and he smiles again. He knows then that no matter what happens, being like this, getting to hold Link in his arms is all he needs to get through anything. He closes his eyes and lets the warmth and comfort of being  _ home _ pull him off to sleep. 

====================

The next morning Rhett was woken up by Link nuzzling against his neck. Rhett felt lips flutter against him and he hummed happily. He wrapped his arm around Link and went to squeeze him close when his hand protested in pain.

Link noticed Rhett's wince and sat up on his elbow. "What's wrong hon?" Link's face filled with concern. "Rough last night?" He chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for Rhett's answer. 

"Uh, yeah," Rhett answered, sheepishly. "Marvin couldn't resist getting in my face one last time."

"What happened? Did he hit you?" Link asked, shock overcoming him. "What happened?"

"Well, he didn't hit me, but he did hit  _ on _ me."

"So you hit him?" Rhett nodded in affirmation. Link looked thoroughly confused. "So he's a hypocrite as well as a bigot? Did you punch him because he hit on you? I mean, it's kinda funny when you think about it, that ignorant asshole."

Rhett gave a half smile. "Nah, if he had only hit on me I could have shook it off. He was... talking shit about you again."

Link's eyes flashed with lust and excitement as he gazed at Rhett, his breath quickening. "So you punched him? Damn, that's hot."

He flung a leg over Rhett and settled on his hips. Placing his hands on Rhett's cheeks, he leaned forward and claimed Rhett's mouth, kissing him hard and deep. 

Link's hungry tongue roved over Rhett's body, leaving little nips along his neck and chest. Shifting, he positioned himself to settle between Rhett's thighs. One arm hooked behind Rhett's leg and hoisted it up while Link's other hand traveled down Rhett's stomach. 

As Link let his hand trail down to fondle Rhett's balls, he stopped and chewed on his lip. "Um, so we've never really talked about switching, but…"

Rhett chortled. "Obviously we have our preferences, but you can always do whatever you want to me."

Link smirked. "Then hand me the lube, handsome."

Link quickly but thoroughly opened Rhett up, before skillfully showing Rhett his appreciation for how he had taken a stand **. **

=====================

The next couple of days are spent with the both of them driving out to Rhett's old place aft breakfast, packing and loading up a truckload of stuff and taking it back to Link's house. The afternoons see Link having to work and Rhett taking another trip by himself to retrieve more of his belongings. 

The fourth morning after the end of the tour, Rhett is making breakfast and Link is reading the paper, as has become their early morning routine. Link let out a gasp when he reached the entertainment section. 

Turning from the stove, Rhett looks at him with concern. "What's wrong, baby?"

His face was pale as Link handed Rhett the paper. Rhett just cocked an eyebrow before reading the headline and inhaling sharply. 

_ Popular Texan Musician Released From Label For Pursuing Gay Lifestyle  _

The article went on to include a short interview with Marvin, stating that after it became apparent that musician Rhett McLaughlin enjoyed sex with men and refused to change his ways, it was decided to terminate his contract. Marvin went on to say that the label was vindicated in their decision when he was personally assaulted by Mr. McLaughlin the last night of touring when confronted about his homosexual ways. He wasn't going to pursue charges, though, because he just wanted to put the whole ordeal behind him and let Rhett move on with his life as well. 

The newspaper was shaking in Rhett's hands. He didn't know if he was mad, in shock, or both.

"What are you gonna do?" Link asked, his voice soft with concern. 

Rhett took a steadying breath and shrugging. "Nothing." Link looked at him in disbelief. Rhett shook his head. " _ Technically _ , he didn't say anything untrue. More attention will be drawn to me if I make a statement against him. I just need to continue forward as planned. I'll find a new manager who's understanding of us, find a new label, and life will go on."

"I'm sorry," Link whispered. He knew that no matter how accurate Marvin's statement might have been, him putting it out there before Rhett had a chance to approach people would just make Rhett's life more difficult. 

Rhett walked over and placed a kiss on the top of Link's head. "It'll be okay, baby. You'll see."

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's waist and silently hoped that Rhett was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to keep with an update a week, but my first Thanksgiving is in 2 days (I have 4 in total) and then multiple holiday events, plus I'd really like to throw an update for Inheritance in there, and I've got a couple holiday one shots I'm trying to do. So basically I make no promises until after the first of the year. Not that everyone isn't wonderful and patient. I love you all. Especially my beta @criminalmind1927


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all the love for @criminalmind1927 for the encouragement, support, and of course being my beta. 💖

Despite his insistence that everything would work out, after the interview with Marvin hit the paper, Rhett withdrew. He was just as loving and demonstrative with Link as ever, but he refused to talk about his actual plans for the future. Instead, he spent most of the next month holed up in the den alone, writing music. Link figured it was therapeutic for him and let him be.

That's how Link found Rhett after returning late from work one night, sitting in their den with papers and pens scattered everywhere, guitar on his lap, eyes bloodshot from concentrating for so long. Knowing Rhett, Link was sure that he hadn't taken a break in hours. 

"Hey there, handsome." Link leaned against the door frame, smiling lovingly when Rhett noticed his presence. "I brought home Chinese."

Rhett set aside his guitar and looked up at Link, wiping over his face with both his hands trying to rub the weariness away. "You're an angel." Link hauled Rhett up off the couch and kissed him soundly. Rhett wrapped his arm around Link's waist, reluctantly being dragged to the kitchen. 

Rhett began plating the food while Link poured them glasses of wine. "So, make any progress on any songs today?" Link tried to keep his voice light and not sound like he was concerned about Rhett's recent tunnel vision. 

"Umm, lil bit," Rhett answered, noncommittally. "Have a few melodies I like, verse or two of lyrics. Bones of a few things, but nothing finished."

Link hummed in affirmation. "Well, a start is certainly better than nothing." He smiled at Rhett, trying to hide his concern at Rhett's melancholy before continuing. "Done any looking for a new manager?"

Rhett shrugged. "Not really. I imagine my new stuff is gonna have a different feel from the music I produced with Marvin, so I want to have a solid demo before going out looking."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." And it did make sense to Link, he just thought if Rhett had someone besides himself supporting him that he might be more enthusiastic. Music was supposed to make Rhett happy and Link wasn't sure it had been doing that the last few weeks. 

After dinner, Link set a movie to play in their bedroom and for one of the first times ever, Rhett fell asleep before Link. Link let his fingers brush over Rhett's hair as he watched Rhett's face relax in sleep. 

#####################

Finally, after too many months, Rhett had finished the second song for his demo. He was happy, but also frustrated with himself. It used to take him two to three weeks to write a song, now it took him as many months. 

The article featuring Marvin's interview had really affected him. Of course he had planned on being upfront about his relationship with Link to any managers going forward, but after that article there had been a, thankfully relatively short, movement where every other day you could find something in the news about gay musicians and their relevance to country music. 

And Rhett's face had been in the forefront. Not exactly the same as going to someone with quality content and assuring them that he could be discreet, as long as he was ultimately allowed to be himself. 

As a result of the stress, Rhett could feel his creativity being stifled. He hated it. At least he had Link, though. 

Sweet, patient, perfect Link. Always encouraging him and being his rock. Thankfully Rhett's melancholy hadn't leaked into their relationship. Rhett was just as passionate about Link as ever, and Link answered with his typical, beautiful responsiveness. Rhett knew how lucky he was, because no matter how bad his mood might get, a naked and writhing Link beneath him was sure to put a smile on his face. 

At the thought, Rhett wandered out of the den to see if he could make his current dream a reality. 

###################

When Link got home from work he was met by a beaming Rhett who immediately wrapped him up in his arms, spun him around, and plastered their lips together. 

Link laughed as Rhett set him back down. "Well, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I ain't complaining."

Rhett chuckled. "I got a call today. From a guy named James."

Link quirked his eyebrows. "Must have been a good call."

"It was, baby!" Rhett's voice was shaking with excitement as he led Link into the kitchen where he had dinner on the table waiting for them. As they settled into their places and Rhett began serving the food, Link indicated for him to continue. 

"Okay, so James is with an organization that was formed a few years ago called  _ Equality Texas _ . One of their programs is called 'Equality is Good for Business.' It's a network of LGBT people and businesses who all support each other. He's offered to help me get my career back off the ground!"

Link couldn't help smiling brightly at the excitement shining on Rhett's face. "Oh, sweetheart, that's amazing! So are they aligned with any record labels?"

Rhett's face fell slightly. "Well, no. But he said being based in Austin is good for me. It's the most liberal city in the state so getting air time with the local radio stations will be considerably easier than other places in the state. I probably wouldn't get the same kind of touring traction that I had before for quite some time, but I hated being away from you, so I don't necessarily see that as a bad thing."

Link chewed thoughtfully. "And recording?"

"I'd probably start with just a couple EP's instead of full albums. Less studio time, so cheaper to make and more profitable on a small scale. I'd still need a financial backer, but James said if I was interested he'd compile a list of potentials and get back to me." Rhett shrugged like that wasn't a huge challenge. 

"I could do it," Link said carefully. 

Rhett looked confused. "Do what?"

"Fund you." Link shrugged when Rhett stared at him open mouthed. "You know I invest in stuff every year. Who better to invest in than the man I love and have more faith in than anyone else in the world?" Link's smile was warm and loving as he waited for Rhett to respond. 

"That's… Are you sure?" Rhett's eyes were cautiously optimistic. "I don't want you to do it just because we love each other. What if things don't work out like I hope?"

"Then I'll figure out a way for you to repay the loan." Link wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Win-win for me."

Rhett's laugh boomed throughout the room. "You're such a dork. I love you." He hoped his eyes conveyed everything he couldn't say in words, his throat tight with emotion. 

"I love you, too," Link replied, standing up and leaning across the table for a kiss. Link was confident that things would work out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you saw that right. The next chapter is the end. While I'd love to go into grand details of Rhett's new career (and may add some timestamps later), I feel like this part of the story is coming to an end. Final chapter will be up by the end of the year, but that's all I'm promising, since I have a couple holiday works in the mix. 🙊


	18. Epilogue

Rhett stepped offstage, riding the high of his performance, and headed straight for Link who was waiting for him, face alight with pride and love. Link had no qualms about his large, sweaty boyfriend pulling him close and engulfing his mouth with a passionate kiss. "I can't believe that after more than a decade you still want to hang around backstage and watch me perform," Rhett said against Link's lips. 

Link laughed. "Every chance I get, you know right where I'll be."

Rhett gazed down into his favorite pair of blue eyes, convinced his life couldn't have turned out more perfect. Sure, the first few years recording on his own had been scary and nerve wracking, but Link had been there every step of the way. 

Rhett brushed his lips against Link's once more. "As soon as the bar clears out, I'm gonna help the guys load up, then we can go home, love."

"Just watch your back, old man," Link teased. He had a point though, as his back definitely wasn't as strong now that he was pushing 50 as it had been in his thirties. 

"Yes,  _ mother, _ " Rhett teased right back. 

As Rhett went to go help his bandmates pack up their gear, he contemplated how grateful he was for how his life had turned out. Thirteen years ago when the scandal involving Marvin and the general public found out about his sexuality, Rhett had been quite apprehensive about what it was going to mean for his career. Now, with Link's support and James's contacts, Rhett couldn't imagine his life any other way. 

As much as a part of him had loved touring and playing for bigger crowds, he equally loved the intimacy of playing the small, local bar. Now the longest he was away from home was for a long weekend, and many times he just played a night or two a week in Austin or San Antonio and didn't even have to be gone overnight. Now that he was a little older, his back and joints appreciated being able to sleep in his own bed. 

====================

Link enjoyed chatting with the guys and helping breakdown the set after one of Rhett's shows, but since he had played a bar downtown, Link needed to get home. The dogs weren't staying with the neighbors this time so would be eager to be let out. 

"Hey Jade, hey Barbara," Link greeted their girls as he walked in the door. He couldn't help but chuckle at their antics, Barbara yipping and bouncing, Jade silently spinning and looking at him eagerly. He let them out in the backyard to do their business then headed to the bedroom. 

Even though he knew Rhett would be home soon, in the moment he missed him, and so grabbed Rhett's pillow to breathe in the spiced woodsy scent to soothe himself. Link had heard that Canada had just legalized gay marriage. Maybe he'd bring it up to Rhett. Sure they were both now in their forties and had been together basically forever, but he knew Rhett was a secret romantic and if Link really wanted something, he would do everything in his power to make it happen. Link smiled and snuggled down deeper into Rhett's pillow. 

To neither of their surprise, Link had fallen asleep by the time Rhett made it home. Rhett took a moment to watch the love of his life sleeping and let all the emotions of the night and their entire relationship wash over him before slipping into bed and kissing along the back of Link's neck. Link awoke with a small shiver then scooted back to press himself against Rhett. 

"I'm home, baby," Rhett whispered in his ear. Link hummed, sleepy but content, in response. Rhett wrapped his arms tight around Link. "Thank you. For supporting me. Tonight and back then. For always taking a risk on me."

Link blinked some of the sleep out of his eyes and twisted around in Rhett's arms. "Of course, dear. I love you. You were and are worth every risk." He smiled at Rhett, still sleepy, but love shining brightly in his eyes. 

Rhett slotted his mouth over Link's, claiming it softly as his own. "Speaking of risks, wanna take one more on me?" Link raised an eyebrow. "Up in Canada. I heard-"

Link cut him off with a giggle. "You must'a been reading my mind. I was just thinking about mentioning the same thing earlier tonight."

Rhett smiled and the apples of his cheeks popped out. "Great minds, baby."

Link smiled in return. "Yeah, great minds." He kissed Rhett once more and snuggled into his chest, knowing that loving Rhett had never really been a risk at all. "Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, who read this to the end. I love these boys so much and considered writing through the entire process of Rhett producing his first solo album, but ultimately decided that wouldn't fit with the flow of the story of Rhett and Link in this universe. Maybe someday I'll come back and write that as it's own piece. 
> 
> For now, I hope this brings closure and that you all enjoy it. Thank you again for everyone who read, left comments, and especially criminalmind1927. Who without I would never get anything coherently written. And DarlingLo, who is the ultimate cheerleader, screaming praise at me, no matter how bad whatever I've written is.
> 
> And don't worry, I've got at least 3 new things started, so as soon as I learn to focus, fresh ideas are coming! And one of those things is Burning Sky pt 2, for all the patient people out there. Ok, I'm going to stop before the a/n is longer than the chapter. Lol


End file.
